Wild Rose
by RadiantKeybladeFantasy
Summary: A symbol of hope for both, Lightning and Firion discover exactly how important the rose is to them when it disappears. As they set out to find it, more than just its worth will come to light. - Based on Dissidia 012 Quest Data -
1. Prologue

**Wild Rose**

**Petals in the Wind**

_***The cover for this fic is temporary until I can create one that illustrates it better. Please bear with me for now.***_

"_Keep it safe for me…will you, Firion?" _

"_I will. I promise you."_

That had been the last time they'd spoken since the incident with Lightning obtaining Firion's rose. Having led Lightning to believe he'd pursued her merely to re-obtain the wild rose, truthfully…there had been more behind it. He'd not only intended to regain what he'd lost, but he'd also had something on his mind; on his heart. Unfortunately, he hadn't quite found it in him to say what it was, and thus…he'd missed his chance – at least that time.

He made his way to the Prima Vista, where it all began, and there she was – sitting in the exact position she'd been in before, staring up at the sky. It was just like the last time. Something was clearly on her mind and he was wondering if he should even bother her. She wasn't known for being the most approachable person, after all.

"Lightning…" he said to himself, as he stared ahead at her.

He approached her carefully and quietly as he stared at the back of her head, wondering if she even knew he was there. That expected loss for words came over him again, and he found himself unable to say a thing to get her attention. He stood there silently for a moment - thoughts rushing through his head as his heart raced. He couldn't believe this was happening again. No! It couldn't. He was not going to let this opportunity pass him by once more.

He choked on his words for moment, but despite the struggle…finally forced himself to speak, much to his delight.

"Light. May I talk to you?"

His voice was a bit shaky, but he'd spoken nonetheless, and Lightning turned her head right away upon hearing him.

She looked up and saw Firion standing there. She didn't really notice the shy expression on his face, but even if she had…she wouldn't have thought much of it.

"Again? What is it this time?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Due to her…somewhat abrupt tone, Firion was afraid to say any more. He wasn't sure if there was a problem at the moment, but even if there wasn't…he didn't want to become one.

"Um…well…" he mumbled, choking on his words yet again.

He searched for what he was trying to say, but now couldn't even remember it. It was embarrassing that he had come all this way just to experience this all over again.

Lightning looked at him – an honest look of concern on her face. She didn't know what it was about Firion, but for some reason…he brought out the side of her that nobody could say for sure even existed.

"Firion?"

He didn't reply. He was too lost in thought of the fool he was already making of himself. He needed something to help him get over this once and for all. He had to talk to her; he couldn't keep it in anymore. Ever since that time at Crystal World, he'd wanted to tell her. This was just like that and he knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Desperately wanting to muster up the courage and words to speak to her, he reached for his pocket for the one thing that would help him do just that. Unfortunately, what he got instead…was something else entirely; a discovery that shattered his world.

"Hey, wait…" he muttered.

He felt around in his pockets – but, nothing. This couldn't be right. He had to have it. He _had_ to.

His eyes got wide in horror upon realizing what must have happened – and of all times, now.

"…No!"

The sudden fear in his voice even made Lightning jump as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"The rose…it's gone!" he replied.

Immediately, Lightning's world went dark. She couldn't have heard right. She didn't want to believe it, but she also knew Firion to be an honest person. If he was indeed lying, he was very good at it…but, it wasn't funny.

"…_Is he serious?"_ her thoughts echoed.

The whole world around her seemed to disappear as she stood completely still in shock and horror. How could this be happening? It couldn't be true. She felt completely lost – letting her realize exactly how much the rose really meant to her. That reality alone, only made it worse.

She was pulled out of her state of mind upon hearing Firion's voice break though the whirl of dread that had quickly surrounded her.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. I have to find it!"

He hated having to leave like that, but now wasn't the time to for friendly chatter. Whatever he had to say, it would have to wait now – much to his dismay. However, he knew that if didn't find the rose…regret, and more, would forever be his burden - and he couldn't bear the thought. It was too important to both of them to just let go.

Without another word, he quickly dashed off, leaving her to watch as he was out of sight in seconds. She stood there thinking for a moment. She wanted to be mad, but at the same time…she couldn't. Even she knew it wasn't fair to blame him. He seemed genuinely terrified by the news and to make it worse surely wouldn't help in the least. Looking ahead again in the direction Firion had run, she'd made her decision as she quickly ran off after him. They had to find the rose – and she would do whatever it took to make sure it was back in their hands.


	2. Chapter I

**Wild Rose**

"You didn't have to come with me, Lightning." Firion said, a hint of shame in his voice.

Lightning turned her head in his direction, but didn't actually look at him as she stared at the ground a few feet away.

"The rose is important to me, too, Firion."

Now, she slowly moved her head to look at him – her eyes bearing a hint of sadness in them; most likely due to the situation, but Firion didn't want to assume. He'd never seen Lightning so much as on the _verge_ of tears. He didn't know what to make of it and thought it might not even be what it looked like.

"I just want to find it. So, I'm coming along. Besides…it'll be easier on both of us if we go together." she stated.

Firion couldn't disagree and nodded in response.

"You have a point. I-I wasn't trying to tell you to stay back or anything. My apologies."

He had a hint of embarrassment in his voice, but Lightning didn't really notice. Her mind was set elsewhere and even Firion knew that once she had something driving her…nothing would stop her.

She looked ahead and nodded for them to move forward.

"Come on."

She started walking, but Firion held back.

Lightning turned around with a look of anticipation. Clearly, she was expecting him to move anytime now and wondered why he wasn't.

"Hey. What's the hold up?" she asked, a bit hastily.

"Um…well, uh…" Firion stuttered.

His eyes were wide in reaction to her tone. She'd caught him a bit off-guard as she hadn't seemed the slightest bit annoyed by him just moments ago. Then again…he had to consider what was going on. The loss of the rose deeply affected both of them, but for some reason…Lightning seemed to take it harder than he could have thought. Upon truly realizing this, it only made him feel even worse about having lost it in the first place. He still couldn't imagine how it could have happened.

He sighed and stood in silence for a moment. He could feel Lightning looking at him – waiting for him to speak, but he had no words. At least…none that came easily.

"I…don't exactly know where I could have lost it. It's been a while. I just know that after our conversation, I met up with Cecil again."

Lightning put her hands on her hips as she stared at the ground for a moment.

"Okay, well…do you remember where that was?" she asked.

He thought a moment – back to shortly after their conversation at the Prima Vista. He struggled to remember at first, but then it finally came to him

"Crystal World. It's one of Cecil's favorite places."

Lightning stood straight again and nodded at him.

"Okay then. We know where to start."

She turned around, but this time…she knew better. She refrained from stepping forward as she looked back at Firion.

"You are coming this time, aren't you?"

Firion tried not to, but he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Whether or not she meant to, Lightning could be pretty funny – even when she was serious. He just wouldn't dare to tell her to her face.

"Yes. Of course." he said.

He started following her and the two of them made their way toward Crystal World as their search for the Wild Rose officially began. But…what they intended to be a short search, would become a whole new adventure.

***Author's Note* - _Short chapter, I know. Chances are...most of them will be. _**


	3. Chapter II

**Wild Rose**

Firion and Lightning's arrival at Crystal World was only met with disappointment as they found nothing – much to their dismay.

"It doesn't appear to be here. This place would make the most sense, but…" Firion mumbled.

He looked at the ground in regret. Crystal World had seemed the most logical place they'd have found the rose, and yet…it wasn't so. Somehow…it wasn't there. He couldn't imagine where else he could have lost it. He'd spent the most time here, after all.

Lightning looked around, appearing to scope the scenery. Her eyes kept wandering until she finally saw something in the distance.

"Hey. What's that?" thought aloud.

"Hm?" Firion mumbled, as his head shot up.

His face had a sudden expression of hope on it as he looked ahead in Lightning's indicated direction. However, he didn't see a thing.

"Lightning, what are you looking at?"

She didn't reply as she started moving forward.

Firion followed her without another word out of sheer curiosity. Maybe he just hadn't been looking in the right direction after all – or so he hoped.

As they finally got close enough, they realized what it was Lightning had seen – and again, they were a bit distraught.

"Kain?"

Kain turned around and at the sound of their voices.

"Firion." Kain said.

"Kain!" he replied, in surprise.

It was definitely unexpected for them to find Kain here of all people. They had to even wonder _why_ he was here. It was…a little weird, to be honest.

"What are you doing here?" Firion asked.

Kain glanced from side to side.

"The crystals. I thought maybe I'd find one here after following a strange urge." he explained.

Firion was a bit piqued by his words for a moment. He had actually forgotten about the crystals after realizing the rose was gone. Now, he suddenly remembered what they were supposed to be doing. Or…at least expected to do.

"Right. The crystals. I'd forgotten." He mumbled, looking at the ground again.

Kain looked at him in question – a bit curious as to what would drive Lightning to team up with anyone. Everyone knew she wasn't the most social person.

Firion lifted his head and looked at Kain again. In hopes that maybe this wasn't mere coincidence, he had to ask – just in case. Though…he was a bit hesitant, and embarrassed, to do so at first.

"Kain. Do you -" he stuttered.

He didn't finish his sentence as he was silent for a moment. There was no way it was possible. It definitely didn't fit and he felt embarrassed for even _thinking_ to ask. He decided to withdraw the question altogether.

"Hm?" Kain asked, in anticipation.

He stared at Firion – waiting for him to keep speaking.

Firion sighed and looked away.

"…Never mind." he mumbled.

Lightning was quick to jump in for him. She wasn't about to let even the slightest possibility pass her by.

"Firion." she said.

Kain looked at Lightning now as she stepped forward a little.

"Kain, have you -"

"We'll just be on our way. Excuse us." Firion interrupted, quickly pulling Lightning away.

Lightning was caught completely off-guard for once as she looked at him in surprise.

"Hey!"

They quickly left the scene as Kain watched them – even more confused now than before.

"What?" he asked himself.

He kept watching as the two of them went out of sight. Something was going on with them, but for the life of him…he couldn't even begin to guess.


	4. Chapter III

**Wild Rose**

Firion didn't let go of Lightning's hand until they reached the Lunar Subterrane – which was only due to an abrupt yank as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Firion!" she said, angrily.

He quickly turned around at the sound of her voice.

She wanted to tell him off for what he did, but thought better of it for once. She knew what he was going through and how tough it was on him: after all, she was going through the same thing. That alone…allowed her to calm down and approach the situation lightly.

"…Do you mind?" she said.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. I don't know what came over me back there." he replied.

"That makes two of us."

They looked around as Lightning sighed.

"Well, since we're _here_ now, we might as well look around. Something's got to come up at some point."

She looked at him.

"Right?"

Firion looked at her and nodded lightly.

"…Right."

They started walking forward when Firion bumped into somebody – a grunt emerging from the third party.

"…Can I help you?" the person asked, as they turned around.

"Squall!" Firion replied, embarrassed by what just happened.

They stood in silence for a moment when Firion again, lost his nerve. Every time he thought about what they were doing, he found it hard to tell anybody. Though it may not have mattered much to them, it was everything to him. He just didn't see the point in saying anything if he was so convinced nobody would care.

"…No. Forget it." he mumbled.

"Firion, let me." Lightning said, as she stepped forward.

Squall glanced from one to the other in confusion and shock.

"_What in the world?" _he thought.

Lightning wasted no time as she got right to the point – as expected.

"Squall?"

He looked at her – his face bearing that undying "I don't care" expression. However, Lightning seemed unfazed by it as she spoke.

"Have you seen a rose anywhere?"

Squall didn't know what to make of her question. Of all things to bother him with, it would be something so dumb and childish. It was just another stupid obstacle best left forgotten to him. Why did nobody seem to understand this?

He looked away for a moment as he went silent.

"_Like that stupid rose Laguna gave Firion? What do I care about it?"_

He looked at them again and though his face said he didn't care, he at least tried to be sincere with his response.

"…Can't say I have."

Lightning and Firion tried to hide their disappointment. They knew it was a long-shot with Squall, but they'd still had to try. With his response though, they had to wonder why they'd even bothered in the first place.

Lightning looked at him and nodded lightly.

"…Thanks anyway."

She turned to Firion.

"Come on." she said, as she started walking.

Firion followed Lightning without a word, neither looking back as they walked off.

"…Whatever…" Squall mumbled.

He turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

***Author's Note* - **_**Sorry for the late update. I've been doing other things and didn't find time to work on this. Also, I'm removing any chapter titles for this particular story. I really don't think it needs them after all.**_


	5. Chapter IV

**Wild Rose**

Firion stood staring up at the night sky as he thought to himself once again, sighing from despair, regret…and shame.

"Will we ever find it…I wonder?" he thought out aloud.

Lightning didn't reply for a moment as she closed her eyes – her head lowered and arms folded. Was she lost in thought as well? Or, just too upset to even speak to him now? Firion couldn't help but wonder, especially after he'd allowed for this all to happen simply by losing the rose. Every time he thought about it, he could only wonder how. How could he have let it happen? How could he have been so careless? And, even more so…how would they find it? And, if they did…would Lightning be able to forgive him then?

In the midst of all these thoughts, he heard Lightning speak.

"Don't know. We've been searching all day, but it doesn't mean we won't find it."

She turned to look at Firion.

"Don't give up so easily. We're in this together."

Firion looked at her in surprise. He thought for sure she'd have had enough with holding back her anger towards him, yet…here she stood, still remaining calm and sensible. He couldn't believe it. He was grateful that she didn't seem angry at him, but at the same time…he couldn't understand why.

He only nodded lightly in response as he looked at her, trying to hide how he was really feeling about this whole ordeal.

"…Right." he mumbled.

They were silent again for a moment as Firion stared at the ground.

He thought to himself again as his regret pulled at him again. He knew deep down Lightning couldn't possibly be taking it this easy. She had been just as distraught as him when this had all first started and now she was all calm and reserved? Not even he could buy that.

Such thoughts only made everything worse. How could Lightning ever forgive him? Sure, it was just a rose…to most people. She, however, had made it very clear that the rose was more than that to her – and to him. If they never got it back, what would happen? How would that affect them together and individually? He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to know the answer to that, but the question still lingered and would continue to…he knew that. It was too much.

He took a deep breath.

"…I'm sorry, Lightning." he said quietly and shamefully.

She looked at him in question.

"Huh? What for?"

"I broke my promise. You asked me to take care of the rose, and…"

Lightning looked at the ground.

"Oh. Right." she mumbled.

They stared at the ground in silence when Lightning looked at Firion again. Seeing his expression, she knew he had a lot on his mind and exactly how upset he was over this whole thing. In all honesty, she felt sorry for him. He shouldn't be carrying such a burden. She knew it wasn't even really his fault. But, seeing that he felt just the opposite…she knew he couldn't keep going like this. Neither of them could.

"Firion." she said softly.

He slowly lifted his head to look at her.

"…Y-Yes?" he stuttered, worried that she might finally crack even a little.

Lightning took a deep breath.

"I don't know for sure what it is, but something's bothering you and I can tell you're in no condition to keep going as you are."

He looked at her in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She looked at him closely as she spoke again – getting right to the point this time.

"Until you can recollect yourself, why don't you relax? Let me take it from here." she said.

He didn't quite know how to take those words. Was she saying he was a burden? Or, was she actually, truly concerned about him? He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, either way it was meant.

"Lightning…" he said, softly.

She didn't reply as she just started walking.

Firion watched as she headed off ahead of him. He was still confused, but a smile still formed on his face. Maybe there was a chance he'd been wrong. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, and was careful not to, but still…perhaps it was still possible that Lightning truly didn't feel all of this was his fault. That thought, whether true or not, allowed him to relax already just a little.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled again to himself.

"Very well. Thank you."

He looked ahead again and followed Lightning – wherever they may end up next.


	6. Chapter V

**Wild Rose**

Lightning and Firion trekked onward as their feet carried them to the Crystal Tower. Again, Firion found himself staring up at the sky. He couldn't help it. He wanted to believe everything would work out, but there was no guarantee. As much as he wished he could change what had happened; go back in time and prevent himself from losing the rose however he could. However, he knew that was one thing that was impossible in this world…and so he didn't dare to think any further on that.

He let out a sigh and Lightning looked at him.

"Firion…" she said, softly.

He didn't look up. Whether or not she was truly mad at him, was still a question that lingered on his mind. However, that was not the reason he couldn't lift his head toward her. He just…couldn't bear to look at her while in such a position as he was. There was too much going through his head and right now…he just wanted time to think it all over – a little better and deeper if he could.

Lightning took a few steps toward him, that same look of concern from before at Dream's End on her face. Maybe she was truly concerned for him, or maybe she was just using that as a cover for her aggravation. After all, they were already on one seemingly hopeless quest. Why should they have to endure a second…at the same time?

"Hey." she said calmly.

Firion lifted his head a little bit, but still not enough for her to see his face.

"Come on, you can't walk around like this the whole time. We're going to find it." Lightning said.

Her voice held so much certainty and honesty, but it still wasn't enough to convince him. Nothing was so certain, and even he couldn't deny that right now. He wanted to, as it was completely unlike him to think otherwise, but after all they'd been through so far…could he really afford to be so…naïve?

He didn't respond to her; just letting out a light sigh, he slowly walked over to the nearby wall and leaned against it.

Lightning stared at him in silence, trying to think of something to say. She had never seen Firion behaving this way before and it even made _her_ uncomfortable to experience it. Neither of them knew how long this would take, but either way…they couldn't afford to let anything hold them down and keep them from moving forward. She wasn't about to give up…or let _him_ do so either.

"We should just keep moving. Our best chance could be to cover as much ground as possible. Besides, just sitting here…were like sitting ducks. It drives me crazy."

Firion closed his eyes for a moment.

"Lightning, I…I can't." he mumbled.

She looked at him as he spoke.

"I just…I don't know what to do. Where could we possibly look next? It's a rose. It could be anywhere – especially in this world. It just doesn't seem like a possibility." he said.

She'd never known him to be so negative and honestly…she was getting a little annoyed by it.

"Firion, come on. It's a rose. It's not like it got up and walked away, okay. Everything has the possibility of working itself out. If it's really so special to you…prove it. Quit whining and worrying and let's go."

Firion detected the annoyance she had in her voice and shaped up…just a little. Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong – though he'd hoped it was the first one. Besides, he knew Lightning well enough by now to know that whether or not he'd keep going…she would. He knew she could clearly take care of herself, but one thing stuck on his mind at this particular moment…the rose _was _special to him – that much was certain. She'd been right about that – and that alone was enough to get him going again...although, he still held a bit of doubt deep down, but tried to cover it as best he could.

He looked at Lightning.

"Lightning…" he said.

She didn't reply as they heard a voice.

"Hey, Lightning. Firion."

They turned to see Laguna Loire walking up to them – the same cheerful expression he always had.

Lightning turned her head to the side a little as she scoffed lightly.

"_If he only knew…"_ she thought.

Laguna approached them and said the first thing on his mind…as expected.

"What's with the long faces? Someone die?" he said.

He was clearly making a joke, but they didn't feel like laughing right now. They only had one thing on their minds and friendly chatter wasn't exactly one of them at this time.

Lightning got right to the point as she looked at Laguna – taking a deep breath as she spoke.

"Laguna, we need to know…"

He looked at her in anticipation and his face only made her think she was just wasting time. If anyone was fit to help them…Laguna didn't really make the list of potential candidates.

Still, despite her thoughts…he was all they had right now, and any chances should be taken.

"…Have you seen rose anywhere?" she asked, a hint of hope in her voice, yet still not quite getting it up too high.

Laguna looked at her in confusion, glancing to Firion and back.

"...Like Firion's?" he asked.

She and Firion just nodded lightly.

Laguna thought to himself for a moment.

"Hmm…"

The suspense was driving Lightning crazy. It was a simple "yes" or "no" question and here he was acting as if it was some sort of quiz or something. Then again, she had to keep in mind…it _was_ Laguna.

Unfortunately, his next words left them with nothing to work with yet again.

"Not since the one I gave him."

Lightning figured as much, but something else now stuck on her mind, puzzling her even further.

"…Gave him?" she asked, looking at Firion in question.

Firion looked at her calmly.

"That's another story."

She stared at him with a bit of suspicion for a moment before turning back to Laguna.

"…Okay. Thanks anyway, Laguna. We've got to get going though." she said.

She and Firion both started walking, heading past him as he turned to watch them leave.

"Sure. I guess?" he said, scratching the back of his head lightly in confusion.

As they walked, Lightning glanced back at Laguna and then quickly toward Firion, the same puzzled expression on her face again. Firion didn't seem to notice, but he felt it. He tried not to let his awareness show, however, as he played dumb – continuing to walk forward silently as they continued in search of the rose.


	7. Chapter VI

**Wild Rose**

They didn't know how, but before they knew it, somehow…Lightning and Firion had ended up in the Pandaemonium. Knowing right away that it was enemy territory, they raised their guard as they moved forward carefully.

"We should hurry and get out of here. There's no doubt in my mind that the rose isn't here anyway." Firion said, hastily.

Lightning only responded with a light nod as they kept moving. With all the walls and corners in the place, there was no telling for sure what they'd run into – which only made it more enticing for them to get out. The last thing they wanted was to encounter a warrior of Chaos when they already had enough going on.

"Figures. We would end up in a place like this – all because of…" Lightning grumbled, but she didn't finish.

Firion looked at her – that feeling of guilt and dread swelling up inside of him again. This was it. It was so obvious now that she did indeed find him responsible for all of this. But, he already knew it pretty much was his fault. It was only a matter of time before Lightning could no longer deny it either.

He sighed as he stared at the floor.

"Lightning. It's okay. You can say it. I already know anyway."

"What?" she asked, looking at him in question.

Seeing his face, she realized what he was getting at and shook her head.

"Firion, when are you going to get it? I don't blame you for what happened. You need to stop expecting the worst. The only one putting that burden on you…is you."

He stared at the floor, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Okay?" she said.

He nodded lightly in response as he slowly lifted his head.

Lightning looked ahead again as she scanned the area.

"Well…it doesn't seem like there's anyone here." she said.

She looked back at Firion.

"Come on."

They continued walking forward when they finally ran into someone.

"Well, this is a sight: Lightning and Firion."

They breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing who it was.

"Jecht." Lightning said calmly.

He smirked at the mention of his name and the sight of them before him…together. However, seeing their faces, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Is there a problem?"

They knew by now it was all too obvious something was on their minds. They didn't try to hide it anymore, but they still wished everyone would stop asking. If things were so evident…what was the point in asking? At least, that was how they saw it.

Still, Lightning again spoke up as Firion stood in silence with anticipation… of something good, for once.

"This may sound strange, but we're -"

"I've heard." Jecht said, cutting her off.

Lightning smiled lightly, but unfortunately…his words didn't hold much hope for them either.

Jecht just stared at the ground as he shook his head. He knew what he was about to say wouldn't be of any merit to them, but he was only being honest. He hesitated to speak, but he had to tell them something.

"…Haven't seen a rose." he said, grumbling a little.

Really, he was more affected by his inability to help them then they were. Despite their hope, it had still been expected that nothing new would come up regarding the whereabouts of the rose, but they still held to a small hope that it could change at any point.

Lightning saw he was struggling with something even a little right now and tried to make it a little easier on him as she smiled lightly in gratitude for his concern.

"…Of course." she said, a clear tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Our sincerest apologies." Firion added.

They both walked forward as Jecht watched them leave, still upset that he couldn't be of any help in their search.

Even so, however, as he watched them walk away, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them together as a light laugh emerged.

"Those two. Who'd have thought…"

He shook his head in amusement as he turned to walk the other way, giving them his approval in his head.


	8. Chapter VII

**Wild Rose**

Not too long after their encounter with Jecht, Firion and Lightning had decided to try and make their travels a bit easier and boarded the Phantom Train – a seemingly endless route as it carried them for miles on end. Neither of them said much, if anything, as they listened to the sound of the train and tracks that whisked them away.

However, as of recently, specifically during their time at Crystal Tower, Firion had been struggling with a familiar, rising feeling – that same flow of emotion that he'd first felt back at Prima Vista. Now, however…it seemed much more apparent. He was sure he knew exactly what it was, but he didn't want to assume. It seemed too crazy even to him.

He looked at Lightning, sitting adjacent to him in the opposite seat. She was staring out the window – her mind clearly focused on something and seeming completely unaware of her surroundings. He stared at her silently, wanting to speak but again, struggling to find the words. What exactly _were_ the words though? That was his real concern. If he was right, he couldn't just flat out say it – especially at a time like this. Besides, given her rather abrupt personality, who knows how she'd react to such a thing. It was stupid to even have considered, and he again resisted speaking what was on his mind. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Not until he was positive his feelings were what he thought.

He let out a sigh and looked at Lightning once more. She hadn't moved at all. She still sat there with her eyes staring out the window. She actually seemed so…calm, relaxed – even somewhat peaceful, if only a little. Her gunblade lay on the seat next to her, surprising him quite a bit as she always had it set in its holster to be drawn easily at any time. Maybe she really was relaxed. This thought made him reconsider something – that maybe it _was_ a good time to share his swirl of thoughts. After all, he had to say something. With all that was going through his head…it was too much to keep bottled up.

He went to speak and found it easy enough to bring out the first word.

"Lightning?" he asked, a bit of shyness in his voice.

At the sound of his voice, she slowly turned her head toward him.

"Firion?" she asked in response, looking at him in question.

After such a long silence all this way, she wondered what suddenly made him speak up – at least as he had. She actually thought he might have fallen asleep at one point.

Firion stared at her – his nerves racking as he choked on his words yet again. Why? Why did this always happen? Why every time it came to Lightning, did it become so hard for him to speak? He was actually getting annoyed at himself now. Whenever he wanted to speak, that was when he couldn't find it in him to. Any other time, the words would have come out with ease...but, those were the times he opted to keep quiet. It was an aggravating sense of irony and he hated himself for it. He just wanted to understand what this was all really about.

After a few moments of hesitation, he found it in him to bring out more words - and was surprised to find that she was still looking at him, anticipating exactly such.

"I was thinking…" he said softly, staring at the floor now.

He closed his eyes for a moment and Lightning shifted her head, looking at him with a puzzled expression: like she was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"…Yeah?" she asked.

He could feel the words right there at the tip of his tongue. They were almost out.

"_Just open your mouth and say it already! Come on!"_ he yelled in his head.

Instead, however, he hesitated once again…and the words sank from his lips - the moment gone just like that.

He sighed once again. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he'd let that just happen once more. He shook his head in disgust of himself. This was just too ridiculous now.

"…Nothing." he mumbled, regrettably.

He stood up.

"It's not important. I'm sorry." he said.

He really just needed to rest now more than ever, and walked away without another word – moving to the back of the train car and lying down.

Lightning was more confused than ever; completely dumbfounded as she watched him walk away. He was acting completely different than how he usually behaved, and she couldn't even begin to fathom why. Out of all times in this series of events up to this point, this was by far the strangest one yet. She had no idea what was going on – or, what to make of it.

"_What's his deal?" _she thought, as she sat back in her seat.

She thought a moment and something came to her mind. As unlikely as it seemed, she couldn't shake the feeling that it could still be exactly so.

"_He couldn't possibly…"_ she thought, leaning forward again as her mind stuck on this thought for a moment.

It made sense, but…there was no way it could be. Who in their right mind would think such a thing? Especially when it came to _her_? The whole idea was ludicrous – as so was that such a thought had ever crossed her mind in the first place. She shook her head in disbelief – completely brushing it off. She had bigger things to worry about and wasn't about to be tied down by some childish thoughts.

"…No." she mumbled.

She sat back again, folded her arms, and stared out the window once more– albeit, this time with a straight face, as the train continued to carry them down the never-ending tracks.

***Author's Note* - Sorry for the really late updates. I'm falling behind in everything lately. I know this chapter may not seem completely thought out, but as I've said…it's harder than I thought to write a story like this – especially when improvisation is needed.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Wild Rose**

Lightning found herself waking up unexplainably in a new location. How she'd gotten there was beyond comprehension. What was more…Firion had disappeared.

She slowly sat up, still very confused and speechless at what could have happened. Surely she hadn't gotten off the train. She'd have remembered that. She didn't even recall falling asleep though. The last thing she remembered, she was sitting in her seat staring out the window. How could this have happened? And, when?

"What?" she asked, slowly rising to a sitting position.

She looked around from her spot on the ground and saw that she was at The Rift.

"How did I…" she wondered, looking around like she might find a clue.

Alas, it was futile. There was no explanation as to how she could have gotten here. All she knew was that somehow, she was.

She sighed as she shook her head in annoyance. She knew it was called the "Phantom Train", but this was just insane. How many mysteries could this world possibly bombard them with?

"Figures." she mumbled.

She slowly rose to her feet and double-checked for her gunblade – grateful to find it in its holster behind her.

She took another look around and then remembered something. Her eyes went wide at the realization.

"Firion!"

She quickly jogged a few steps forward as she looked around frantically. Where had he gone? How had he disappeared and when? And, most importantly…how long had he been gone?

Her thoughts and actions somewhat surprised her. Why was she so affected by Firion's disappearance? It wasn't like they were really close friends or anything. They were just two people with the same goal: to find the Wild Rose; nothing more than a mere twist of fate to that entangled and entwined them. To think there could be any other reasoning was just stupid.

"Where could he-"

She looked up as she spoke and saw him at the top of the floating structure – seemingly staring off into the sky.

She found herself breathing a sigh of relief as she made her way up to him.

* * *

><p>When she finally got to the top, she slowly and quietly approached him. He was so quiet and still. Something was obviously on his mind, but she couldn't begin to figure out what. She began to realize how she must seem to all of her allies – always off doing her own thing and not caring or noticing anything or anyone else around her. She never meant to seem so uncaring. She just had goals and wouldn't allow for anything to sway her from fulfilling them.<p>

Still, seeing Firion in the same light was rather uncomforting. He was always so calm, friendly, and outspoken. Ever since this whole thing with the rose started…he'd become an entirely different person – a person, she honestly wasn't exactly wanting to warm up to. Honestly…she'd preferred him the other way. At least he was real like that.

She walked up next to him and looked straight ahead as he did. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, only to hear a familiar voice right after.

"Firion."

He jumped a bit at the sound of her voice and quickly turned to look at her.

"Oh! Light!" he said, completely caught off-guard by her arrival.

"Excuse me. I wasn't aware you were there."

That had been more than obvious to her, but she said nothing. She was still lost on how they'd gotten here.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

His words greatly flustered her. He knew she had been asleep and just left her there? She was bit shocked by this - so much so that it angered her a little.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Firion realized he had slipped up once again - only majorly this time. His eyes got wide as well as he panicked.

"N-Nothing." he said, immediately getting quiet again.

Lightning sighed and shook her head. Things were only getting more confusing and crazy around here. And, she was getting sicker of it each time.

"This is just..." she mumbled.

She lifted her head back toward him and folded her arms.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her again in confusion.

"Something's on your mind. I can tell. It's kind of hard to miss a face like that. I would know." she said.

Firion realized he hadn't been hiding it as well as he'd hoped. But, he couldn't help it. Everything he was feeling; struggling to understand. It had made him come off so differently to others, he was well aware. Still, he'd thought maybe he'd have had time to sort it all out while Lightning slept. Unfortunately, as things would have it…he had only fooled himself, and now he had no idea how to get out of this position.

Without answering, he quietly turned his attention back to the sky, knowing that would only prove to Lightning that she was right. However, it was all he could think of. He didn't really want to explain. He didn't know how to, after all. He only hoped she'd catch on and let it go for now. Of course, that too, was just a foolish thought as she walked up next to him.

She turned her head toward him – her face again revealing an expression of true concern that he caught out of his peripheral vision.

"Is it the rose?" she asked.

Firion looked ahead again – his mind beginning to wander once more as he stared up at the endless sky.

"No."

He hung on his words, realizing that wasn't completely true.

"At least…not entirely." he mumbled, staring at the ground again.

Now, Lightning was_ really_ curious. The whole thing on the train had been a major turning point to her and more questions filled her head. What was going on in the mind of her friend? She didn't need any more mysteries and it was already enough the _she_ was enigmatic. She didn't need to try and figure someone else out. Cosmos and Chaos had already taken on _that_ role.

She kept her cool, however, while she continued talking – hoping maybe she'd catch some sort of clue.

"Well…what then?"

He was silent for a moment: acting as if he hadn't heard her speak – which was completely and utterly bogus and both of them knew it. Though she had truly been concerned and curious with her question, she had intended for an answer nonetheless. Unfortunately, now she wasn't even getting anywhere with Firion, as he just responded with a sigh - turning his head in the direction opposite of her

"Please. Excuse me."

He slowly walked off as she stood watching him.

"Firion?" she asked herself.

So many questions swirled in her head. All she'd wanted was to find the rose. She had never imagined it would turn into all of this. She hadn't asked for this. She hadn't asked to be called to this lonely world to be the pawn of unknown gods in a stupid game of chance. The last thing she'd needed afterward was all of this drama in-between. When was enough really enough? When would all of this end?

Then, this whole thing with Firion. What was going on there? Why was he so uncooperative lately when it came to her? This drastic change in her friend was the final straw. She couldn't take anymore of this. She wanted now, more than ever…to just be able make sense of things for once in her life. Was that really so much to ask?


	10. Chapter IX

**Wild Rose**

As was in consistency with the mysteries of this realm, Lightning and Firion found themselves at the throne of harmony itself; the Goddess, Cosmos – Order's Sanctuary. Interestingly enough, Lightning felt a sense of hope. Surely, if anyone would know the whereabouts of the rose, it was Cosmos. This was the one time she was willing to get her hopes up.

She and Firion trekked forward, approaching Cosmos and her most loyal warrior – the Warrior of Light. He stood proudly – in defiance of any and all threats to peace and Cosmos as they came up. Lightning and the Warrior looked at each other in silence for a moment before nodding.

"Lightning. Firion." he said, looking from one to the other as he said their names.

The two friends nodded again in response.

Cosmos stood up and looked at the two with concern. It was hard to tell if she felt something was on their minds…or if it was just how she was due to usually wearing the same expression most of the time. However, her voice as she spoke revealed the more expected logic.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, in her usual hushed tone.

Firion started to speak up, but even though this was Cosmos, the one whom he'd expected to be the most understanding of everybody…he was still a bit embarrassed to bring it up. Maybe it was due to the Warrior standing in the vicinity. Whatever the case though, the situation was still the same as always.

"Well…"

They all stood in awkward silence and Cosmos looked at him with a puzzled expression. It was like she was trying to read his mind, clearly noticing he struggled with something. However, being one whom she was…Lightning again took the lead.

"We've…lost something. Something important." she said, dropping her head as she finished.

She closed her eyes and a light sigh emerged.

Cosmos and the Warrior glanced at each other with blank expressions, but then Cosmos nodded as if she understood their predicament.

"I see."

She closed her eyes as she spoke her next line – her voice more soft and gentle than usual.

"…The "wild rose".

It sounded as if she'd really felt for them and knew exactly what they were going through. How she could even begin to relate so completely to her warriors was a feat no one could even begin to try and comprehend. It was just another thing best left to rest for now.

Despite having begun to lose that same comforting sense she'd had when first arriving, Lightning still held to her hope that maybe any chance of finding what they searched for lied with Cosmos. That in and of itself is what compelled her to keep talking – though her voice revealed hints of doubt just the same.

"…Do you know where it might be?" she asked.

She looked at Cosmos, her eyes clearly showing that she'd hoped for a positive answer; that their apparent search thus far had left much to be desired. It only served to dishearten Cosmos due to the answer she had to give – her head dropping in regret as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I do not." she replied, shaking her head slowly.

Lightning and Firion really did begin to lose hope now. If not even Cosmos could lead them in the right direction - give them any hope even for the smallest thing…how much of a chance did they really have? In this battle…or this search?

Lightning couldn't believe it – though most of it was directed at her for allowing herself to get her hopes up in the first place. She'd known better, but for some reason, had still let herself out of her comfort zone - placing trust and hope in the person responsible for bringing them here in the first place; someone whom didn't even know anything about the situation at hand. A bit of anger began to smolder within her - at herself…and at Cosmos. The so-called "Goddess of Harmony" and their "light of hope" was proving herself to be more useless than Lightning originally led herself to believe. It only served to further her thoughts that it was meaningless to trust her any more than others.

However, overcoming her rising anger, despair, and aggravation, Lightning forced a calm expression and light nod – acknowledging her genuine response and thoughts on the matter. Showing any signs of resent at this time was pointless. She'd just have to hold it all in for now.

"…Right." she mumbled.

She quickly and quietly turned around, leaving Cosmos and the Warrior behind without another word or thought. Firion looked at them once more and, too, nodded in appreciation for their time on a seemingly trifle matter – at least to others.

He then turned to follow Lightning while Cosmos and the Warrior watched them walk out of sight. Cosmos sighed, wishing she could have been more helpful in their search…but, still wishing them the best all the same. However, she was also troubled by something. She could sense Lightning's emotions and feelings toward her and it had been obvious from the very beginning. She was aware the warrior didn't trust her. Though she had only been honest, she'd still wished she could have said or done something to have a chance at changing Lightning's opinion towards her.

***Author's Note* - Yeah, so…I'm uploading these at a rather quick and unexpected rate because it's the only thing I really feel like working on right now. Plus…I've been far too slow with this story.**


	11. Chapter X

**Wild Rose**

Lightning's feet led her to the Planet's Core – an unsettling site for Firion. It felt to him that something could easily ambush them there and he didn't want to know what…or who.

He looked at Lightning, staring at the ground in silence as she appeared to be thinking to herself. This time…it was her turn to have doubts. He wanted to speak, but was afraid it might be a bad time. Still…he couldn't help but wonder. He was curious nonetheless, and if he could help, he wanted to.

"…Light?" he asked, softly.

Lightning didn't reply to him directly. She just seemed to be thinking aloud as she spoke. The first thing she said, mumbled…but, still catching him off-guard after all this time.

"Maybe this is pointless…"

Firion was a bit confused, and taken aghast by her words. This whole time she'd been the one to encourage him to keep moving forward; telling him that they'd find the rose no matter what it took. Now, here she was, contradicting that very belief. He didn't quite know how to take it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lightning turned her head to the side a little, her back still turned to him.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. _Everything_ is. We've been called here to fight a losing battle and on top of that, now we have to find a rose – something that everyone has practically claimed is an irrelevant matter."

She scoffed as she paused for a moment.

"Then there's Cosmos. I could go on and on there. Always filling us up with false hope and security, and us being stupid enough to continue under her lead. But, when it comes down to it…she's just as useless and hopeless as the rest of us; nothing more than a pawn herself, if you ask me."

Firion was shocked by her words. They were so harsh – especially towards Cosmos. Did she really deserve such a verbal thrashing? The whole thing with the rose was excusable as far as she was concerned, but as far as the conflict they were in…maybe there was a point in there somewhere. Though, he didn't want to admit Cosmos could be to blame. He trusted her and didn't want to just thrust such thoughts towards someone he couldn't claim to know well enough to judge so. He couldn't believe Lightning could so easily place blame on someone though – especially Cosmos. He'd had no idea how she truly felt about the goddess of Harmony until now. It was a lot to take in at once.

"Do you…truly feel that way?"

Lightning turned around to face him – her expression said nothing short of "yes".

"I don't know what to think about anything anymore. This world, this realm: like I didn't have enough to worry about. It's just full of endless struggles. The more you fight to find a way out…the deeper in you get yourself." she said.

She looked at Firion closely.

"…There is no hope in anything here. Not in this battle – or in this search. I'm sick of fighting in vain."

She lowered her head and went silent.

Firion was at a loss for words and now understanding exactly how much Lightning struggled…he hated that he had no way of reassuring her. He felt for her, but nothing more really. His deepest trouble now was that he couldn't do anything to help her when she needed it most. What was he supposed to say? How does one react to such thoughts and emotions?

"So…you're giving up on the rose?" he asked, his voice clearly revealing he was greatly affected by this revelation.

Lightning sighed as she looked at Firion again.

"I don't know. I don't want to. I just…don't know where to go from here. I've been fighting for answers, and nothing ever comes – no matter what I do to get them. I don't know where this road will end either. I can't believe this is worth it. Nothing in this world seems certain."

It was an awkward and uncomforting moment between the two. Silence filled the air and only the sound of the rising, green falls could be heard. Firion wanted to speak; wanted to say something to might give Lightning the hope she'd been seeking all along, but pretended to hide such. She'd been pushing him along - and now it was his turn to do the same.

He collected himself and looked ahead at Lightning.

"Light." he said.

She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"You're right. Maybe this is an endless struggle - one that doesn't guarantee our survival or victory. Fighting for answers is clearly no way to go either. However…" he said.

He took a breath as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"…It's not why you fight. It's what you fight _for_. Everyone has doubts. Everything comes with the good and bad. But, I'm not letting that stop me. No matter what the issue at hand is – this conflict…or something as simple as finding the wild rose. I know where I stand in the long-run and that's enough for me. Even if I have doubts and don't always know where to go or what to do…I'm not giving up until I'm certain there's nothing I can do. Even then, however…I may still not give up. I haven't known you to ever either."

Lightning looked at him in surprise by what he was saying. She never knew Firion had it in him to be so motivating. A deep thinker, maybe…but, she never knew exactly how deep until now. Though she wouldn't admit it just yet…his speech was working on her. Already, she regained her usual self and was embarrassed she'd ever let herself fall into such despair. She'd felt that before, but never so badly.

"Firion." she said.

He looked at her calmly as he spoke again – his next words fully doing it for her.

"Please…don't give up just yet."

She stared at the ground and sighed as she thought on his words for a moment. She smirked lightly, but nothing more as it quickly faded and she lifted her head again.

"It's funny really. Rather ironic even." she mumbled.

She nodded lightly at Firion – quietly thanking him as he nodded back in understanding and a smile formed on his face.

Right on cue, that inspiring moment was shattered by Firion's worst fear – at least in this location. A warrior appeared before them – a Chaos warrior, at that.

"Well, well…this day just got interesting." he said.

"You. Sephiroth." Lightning said, drawing her gunblade.

"Figures…" Firion mumbled, as he prepared to fight, too.

Sephiroth just smirked at the sight.


	12. Chapter XI

**Wild Rose**

The unexpected battle had left them at a loss for words as it came to and end. At the front of Firion's mind, one specific question arose.

"Why did you fight us?"

Sephiroth only smirked at his words as he turned away from them.

"I needed some entertainment. This world gets rather boring, you know."

His response only angered Lightning. Seriously? He'd wasted their time for no real reason other than to satisfy himself? It was ridiculous.

"So you fought us because you were _bored_?" she said, as she stepped forward angrily.

The clear contempt on her face only made the whole thing more satisfying for him and Lightning quickly turned her head away in disgust – some of it directed at herself.

"I can't believe I fell for that." she scoffed.

Sephiroth laughed lightly to himself as he turned away from them completely – closing his eyes for a moment as he spoke while reflecting on the battle proudly.

"Well, you've managed to excite me."

He looked ahead intently – that smirk still faint on his face.

"…I'll be leaving now."

He immediately started walking off without another word or glance back towards them.

"Hey!" Lightning hollered.

Firion stopped her right there. There was no point in pursuing him or sticking around here any longer. They'd be better of just doing what they'd been doing and moving on.

"Forget it, Light. Don't bother."

Lightning didn't reply as she just went silent. She still couldn't believe she'd let herself play so easily into someone's intentions. All of her careful maneuvering and thinking, only to completely disregard it just like that – and reluctantly so.

She sighed as she stared at the ground for a moment.

"Come on. We should get going." Firion said, as he motioned onward.

He started walking as Lightning stood there with her arms folded, thinking – still a bit confused and surprised at what had just happened. There had to be more to Sephiroth's appearance than what he'd claimed. The question was…what? What exactly were they doing that would call for an interference, especially by a warrior of Chaos?

She sighed again, realizing it was probably best left alone for now. It was just another mystery in this empty realm and she really didn't want to think about it right now anyway. She had enough to deal with at the moment. Looking ahead, she started following Firion as they made their way out: though, try as she could…she still couldn't completely shake the many questions that overwhelmed her mind. Surprisingly though, any of which pertaining to this world and its inhabitants weren't as hard to set aside as one in particular. The question that really still stuck at the forefront of her mind was the biggest mystery of all.

***Author's Note* - _Yeah, I know, really short chapter. Like I said, most of them probably will be._**


	13. Chapter XII

**Wild Rose**

As soon as they reached their next destination, Lightning spoke her mind.

"We're running out of places to look. Half of these areas, we haven't even been to yet."

She looked at Firion.

"At least…I haven't."

Firion looked at her and just nodded lightly.

"Trust me. I haven't been here yet either. But, you never know. It couldn't hurt to have a look around, right?"

Lightning didn't reply – just nodded lightly as they stepped forward, stopping again only seconds later.

Firion looked at Lightning in confusion.

"Light. What's wrong?"

She was slow to speak for a moment as she thought about how to say what she was thinking. So many questions – yet that one in particular still lingered at the front of her mind. There were enough mysteries and puzzles to figure out and she wanted to ease this burden bearing down on her. Of all things to clear up, this would surely be the easiest one…or, so she thought.

She turned toward Firion slowly and took a deep breath.

"Firion..."

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

Why was she so hesitant to speak? It wasn't like there was anything to be worried about. It wasn't like she was about to pry…too terribly much anyway. She just wanted to get it up in the air and out of her head. Besides…she really didn't know how much more she could take traveling with someone whom was clearly concealing something from her. She was never fond of such a thing, especially if it included her…which she knew all too clearly that it did.

"I…"

She took a breath again and relaxed a little. She couldn't believe it. Now, _she_ was feeling anxiety around Firion. Or, maybe it was more so discomfort from what she was about to say? Either way, she had to say it. She had to know so she could let this go.

"This whole thing: our search for the rose. It all started back at Prima Vista when you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it exactly that you wanted to talk about?"

Firion was taken aghast by her words as he stepped back a little – completely speechless by her question.

"…W-What?" he asked, tripping over himself with just one word.

Lightning knew now more than before given his reaction that it indeed had something to do with her. That was uncomforting for her, but also a bit pleasing. There was only one other person whom ever had her on their mind…and she had been separated from her upon being called to this world. Still, she couldn't just assume that being on someone's mind meant it was good. Though she didn't know Firion to have any unpleasant thoughts towards or about someone…she didn't want to just assume because they were friends. She wasn't getting her hopes up again.

"Relax. I'm just curious, is all. I know I was a bit cold at that particular moment. You'll have to forgive me for that." she said, as she glanced to the side.

Firion regained himself and looked at Lightning. He still didn't know what to say. What had made this suddenly come to her mind? He couldn't bring himself to believe he'd finally been backed into a corner. It was obvious now he'd done a terrible job at hiding what was on his mind all this time if she was finally asking the question he'd been trying to avoid all along. He didn't want to tell her. It was too embarrassing; too weird and crazy for even him to believe. If that was the case…what would Lightning think?

He looked at her closely and saw she had no intention of changing the subject or letting it go in any way. Right now, he just wished something could get him out of this predicament for just a little longer. He needed more time – to sort this out and make sure it was what it seemed. It wasn't something he could just easily dismiss or accept without absolute certainty. And, that was something he didn't have yet…about anything.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to say and how to say it. What _could_ he say? He couldn't tell her the truth, after all. What _was_ the truth anyway? Not even he knew that just yet. How could he say what he wasn't sure was true? It might as well be a lie until proven correct.

His heart beat faster with each second. This was surely it. The longer he waited to speak, the more uneasy both of them got, and Lightning still wasn't willing to drop it just like that without an answer – an answer he didn't have.

"…Lightning, I…" he mumbled.

Finally, he got his wish as he saw someone in the distance.

"Hey. Who's that?"

"Hm?" Lightning asked, quickly turning around.

She saw a figure dressed in black carrying a broad sword and she quickly drew her gunblade. However, upon closer inspection, she relaxed just as fast – realizing she knew the person whom stood before them.

Firion watched in surprise as Lightning withdrew her blade.

"Lightning."

She stared ahead in silence at the person before them as he stood still and silent in the same manner.

"You. I've met you before."

She thought for a moment and it came to her.

"…You're Cloud."

Cloud only nodded lightly in response and gave no more than a quiet, muttered reply.

"…Yeah."

He stood across from them with sword in hand as if he might come at them at any moment, and yet…did nothing as he continued to look at them. They couldn't imagine why or what he was doing here, but still…Lightning detected no threat, even as Firion was prepared just the same.

Still, though, Lightning's words and actions struck him. This was by far the most bizarre encounter he'd ever experienced. They had never seen him at Sanctuary nor heard a word from him until now. How could Lightning know him? If he wasn't their ally, which he appeared most certainly not to be, who was he? Where had he come from?

"Light, you know him?" he asked, as he looked at her in shock.

Lightning glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"That's another story." she said, indirectly answering his question.

Firion nodded in understanding and dropped it right there.

"…I see."

They both looked toward Cloud again as he still stood looking at them in silence. It was like he wasn't even fully aware he was even there. He hardly spoke or moved and didn't appear to even really notice they were before him. This was by far the strangest of all people they'd come across yet. Firion even had to wonder if he was alright. He didn't even speak unless they said something first.

He looked at Lightning, knowing what came next as usual.

"I…don't think this guy is all there, Light. We shouldn't waste our time."

He relaxed as he stood straight again – ready to keep moving forward. But, Lightning still didn't move just yet. Firion could tell they certainly must have met before judging by this encounter…but, when? How? He was beginning to realize exactly how little Lightning shared with even those she considered her allies. He still had much to learn about her even after everything that had happened up to now.

"Lightning, when did you-"

"Cloud." she said, cutting Firion off as she stepped forward.

She knew even before she spoke that what she was about to say may again serve them nothing…but, she tried it anyway. Of all people, Cloud certainly didn't seem like one to be of much help in a matter such as this, but she'd already decided to do whatever it took to find what they were searching for. They hadn't come all this way for nothing after all. At some point, they were due some good news. She just had to keep believing that to propel herself forward.

"We're-"

"Not interested." Cloud quickly replied before she even really got to speak.

Lightning looked at him in surprise as he started walking off.

"Hey. Wait!" she said, reaching her arm out.

Cloud stopped for a moment as he turned his head enough to see them in his peripheral vision.

"Please. I need to know. If you can't help us…could you at least tell me what you're doing here? I just want an answer already; something to be made clear for once in this world." she said, as she looked at the ground.

Cloud stood in silence again, seemingly unconcerned with the burden Lightning carried.

He turned toward them a little as he lightly nodded his head upward.

"If truth is what you seek…you're in for a horrifying reality."

Lightning's eyes got wide at his words.

"What do you mean?"

Without another word, Cloud walked off – leaving her and Firion to ponder the answer themselves. However, all that came to Firion was shivers from his reply…and the way he delivered it. He didn't want to think about what Cloud could have meant. They had other things to worry about and why should he listen to someone he'd never met before? Despite Lightning's apparent familiarity with Cloud, it wasn't quite enough to convince Firion to take heed. He was only focused on one thing – and wouldn't think of anything else until it was taken care of.

He started walking forward, but Lightning didn't move – still stuck on Cloud's words as she stood quietly, seemingly thinking hard on them.

"Lightning."

She looked at him upon the sound of his voice.

"Come on. We should keep moving. We can think about this later." he said, as he nodded.

Lightning sighed and nodded lightly in response.

"…Right."

They headed off – continuing on their way in hopes of finding the rose. Sooner or later, their search had to pay of…and they hoped it would be sooner.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Wild Rose**

A bit later, Lightning found Firion alone staring upward – lost in thought yet again. She turned her head slightly as she closed her eyes, folding her arms and letting out a light sigh.

"Some things just don't change, do they?" she mumbled to herself.

She relaxed again as she looked ahead and slowly walked toward him. He was unaware of her approach as his thoughts completely distracted him. Frankly, seeing him in such a constant state of distraction and silence was beginning to aggravate and depress her. It was becoming a problem and that was the last thing she needed. For someone whom wished only to relieve themselves of problems, they sure had a way of piling on the more she tried.

Firion let out a gentle sigh as she approached.

"Firion…?"

He quickly turned his head at the sound of her voice. He was immediately overcome with a bit of panic, knowing she would almost certainly bring up the subject once again. He still wasn't ready and he just wished she'd leave it alone for now.

She looked at him calmly as he tried not to let her see the fret in his eyes: that she might again ask him the question he still had no answer for. He was still searching for exactly what the answer was, but he needed more time. He just didn't know how much.

Lightning moved her head so she could see his face a little better as he kept trying to hide it.

"Please. Talk to me." she said, softly.

Firion glanced at her but still remained silent. He knew it wasn't fair that he was keeping things to himself, but at the same time…he wasn't ready to share them. He didn't even really know where this had come from. All that they had been doing was looking for the rose. How did all of these emotions and thoughts come into play and when? His head was full of doubt and questions that he just wanted to be clear.

"Firion!" Lightning said, her tone slightly raised this time.

It was all to clear now that she definitely expected an answer. He just didn't know what answer to give her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he had nothing he could say – at least not without it sounding senseless.

Still though, he remained quiet: only bringing himself to mutter two words, and struggling to do so at that.

"I just..." he mumbled.

He tried to think of something he could say, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't think in this situation. He never knew Lightning to be so nosy; concerned in any way with those around her. He kind of wished she was her usual, quiet self right now. It would definitely make things easier on him.

He dropped his head.

"…I…can't." he said, as he sighed, staring at the floor.

"Why not?" she asked.

They looked at each other for a moment and for the first time he could clearly in her eyes exactly how much this got to her. She really wasn't asking for all that much from him, yet still…he just couldn't find it in him to tell her what he felt. As pathetic as it sounded, the rose had always been what gave him his confidence; what he looked to in the hardest of times to let him know he could get through anything. Without it…all of that felt stripped away by just one unfortunate turn of events. He didn't feel like himself at all anymore: just an empty shell, devoid of confidence, strength…and fighting to hold onto that last lingering bit of hope. How could anyone understand how he felt – even Lightning? He just couldn't tell her.

He stood in silence, still unable to answer her question – or even say a single word, at that.

Finally, Lightning sighed, grumbling lightly as she looked away for a moment. This was getting nowhere. She didn't know for sure what was going on with him, but she couldn't stand this awkward tension between them. It was beginning to drive her crazy. She needed him to give her something to work with; anything.

"Firion, you and I are allies; partners. If we can't trust each other enough to say what's on our minds time to time…we'll never make it through anything while we're here. However long that may be." she stated.

She took another step forward as she looked at him closer and he continued to try and hide his face. He couldn't let her see all he was struggling with. If she did, they'd never get out of here. He'd truly be backed into a corner until he finally cracked – and that would be far worse than the current situation they were in.

"I want to hear you. I want to know what's on your mind. You have to give me something." she said, a hint of pain in her voice.

Hearing her tone, Firion turned toward her at that moment as he spoke again – although, again...nothing really came out.

"Lightning, I…" he mumbled in regret.

He took a breath and then looked at her again – the pain she felt now showing a bit on her face. He couldn't believe how much this was beginning to affect her. He wasn't trying to cause any problems. He just didn't know what to make of everything that was going on: the rose, his thoughts, his feelings…everything. Seeing her like this, only made things that much harder for him. He'd never known Lightning to show such frailty before and it wasn't a nice sight. As much as he wished this would all just go away, he knew that wouldn't happen. Only one thing could make it all better…and they still had yet to even get a clue as to its whereabouts.

He tried to ignore the look on Lightning's face for just a moment as he finally spoke again – hiding his shame and regret as best he could.

"…I just need to find the rose. I'm sorry."

Lightning's expression changed instantly as she lashed out at him for a moment.

"Is that _all_ you care about right now?" she asked, angrily.

Firion was surprised by her reaction. She suddenly snapped at him out nowhere and he didn't know how to take it.

"What? What do you mean? I thought that was the whole point of this." he said.

Her face dropped. She wanted to say more, but she refrained. If she kept talking, nothing good would come out of her mouth after that first bit.

She turned away from him as she let out a sigh.

"…Firion…"

She folded her arms before speaking again.

"…Forgive me. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

She turned back toward him as he looked at her closely - still a little dumbfounded by her sudden, brief outburst.

"You're right. We're in this together. All that matters is finding the rose. We'll leave everything else aside for now. Don't worry about it, alright? It doesn't matter anymore." she said.

She knew she was lying completely, but what else could she do? Obviously, Firion had no intention of telling her anything and she was getting tired of trying to get him to. If he didn't want to talk to her, she could only hope he'd tell her when he was ready to. Despite the fact that she couldn't stand this burden it put on her, she was going to have to deal with it until that moment came, provided it ever would. Whatever it was that Firion was keeping from her…she had to keep hoping she'd find out eventually somehow.

She turned her head to the side a little, motioning for them to keep moving. Continuing their search was the only she knew she could get her mind off of this. As long as she was moving forward, focused on a goal…nothing could distract her. It was the only outlet she knew for relieving stress of any kind. Though Firion wasn't directly responsible, he still took a role in it – and she hated to think about that. Even she didn't want to blame him for anything befalling her, emotionally or mentally. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose, after all. Everyone was entitled to their secrets. Even she couldn't deny that.

"Let's go. The sooner, the better."

Firion nodded.

"Right. Thank you, Lightning…for understanding."

Lightning just forced a light smile as he walked past her, continuing on the way.

She watched him closely as he walked. This wasn't going to be easy for her, but she'd have to try. She just wondered how long she could fool him. This had just been the first time, and rather brief at that – and something told her they still had a long way to go.

"_One of these days…I _will_ get you to talk to me."_

She sighed once more as she started following him again. Right now, she could only hope that maybe, when they found the rose…somehow all of their problems: all of their struggles, thoughts, and fears…would fade away.

_***Author's Note* - Oy...I have GOT to stop writing at late hours. Hopefully this chapter wasn't as redundant as I fear it might be.**_


	15. Chapter XIV

**Wild Rose**

Lightning and Firion stumbled upon the Sky Fortress Bahamut next – only to be greeted by yet another dead end as not a single person, friend or foe, seemed to be around.

Lightning was a little annoyed by the sight before her.

"Why is it that when we're actually chasing after something, this whole world seems to be completely devoid of life altogether? How is nobody here?" she grumbled.

Firion still exercised caution. Things weren't always what they seemed, especially in this realm. They'd already been caught off-guard twice. A third time wasn't too farfetched a thought.

"I wouldn't be too sure it was completely empty. Don't forget where we are, after all."

Lightning looked at him closely and nodded in understanding. He had a point. Sure, they could take on whatever came their way, but who was to say they knew the full potential of the enemy. Even though they were on their own personal quest, they couldn't allow themselves to forget the true reason they were here: what had started everything in the first place.

They looked around for a moment, taking close inspection of the vicinity.

Lightning sighed – a bit of a grumble emerging from her mouth as well.

"Like I really need this right now. When is it ever enough?"

"Light. Do you see anything?" Firion asked.

Lightning quickly turned her head in his direction at the sound of his voice.

"Huh?"

She quickly hid all traces of her frustration as she looked at him with a calm expression.

"Oh, um…no. No, it looks clear. I think we'll be alright. We can just keep moving through." she said.

Firion looked at her for a moment. Clearly, something about her had attracted his attention, but she couldn't imagine what.

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable by his stare.

He quickly jumped at the tone in her voice.

"Oh! Uh…it's nothing. I'm sorry. I just…"

He went silent for a moment as Lightning waited in anticipation for him to keep speaking – but, nothing came out, as she might have expected.

"Not this again." she mumbled under her breath.

She stared at the ground with her arms folded.

"_What's his problem? He's driving me crazy with this stupid game of his."_ she thought.

She lifted her head to look at him again. She knew what she had said not long ago, but she couldn't take it. Someone had to crack…and it wasn't going to be her.

"You know…I don't get you sometimes, Firion."

He looked at her in confusion by her words.

"What are you…talking about?"

"It's obvious there's something going on with you. You may think you're hiding it, but honestly…you're failing miserably. I'm sick of trying to read you and practically telling you that I understand. I don't!"

Firion stepped back as those last few words came out. He should have known better than to believe things really were going to be okay after their last conversation – especially with Lightning. Still, he'd wanted so badly to believe it that he'd actually fooled himself into doing just that. Clearly, it was only making things worse the more he kept to himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her – he did. He just didn't know how or what exactly. He just knew it wasn't something that could be rushed. And, if anyone knew anything about that…it would be Lightning – or so he'd thought.

Lightning relaxed a little and took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to approach this more rationally. She hadn't meant to go off on him like that. It was just reaching the point where her patience was running out. This was always going to be on her mind until it was in the open, no matter what she said, hoped, or thought on the matter. There was only one way to get this off her mind – and Firion wasn't budging in the least. What else could she do?

"Look. If you have something to tell me…just say it already so we can get it over with. I know there's something on your mind. How long do you think you can keep hiding it?"

He could hear the frustration in her voice very clearly. She certainly wasn't trying to hide it from him. However, despite her words, he wasn't going to say anything. Maybe she didn't understand, but he didn't either – and until he did, she'd just have to wait. He couldn't tell her a thing until he was certain and she'd just have to accept that and let it go until then.

He mustered up the courage to speak to her – hoping his choice of words would be enough for her for now. He had to find a way to get her off his back about things until he could provide her with a clear answer. If he said anything right now…it would leave them both even more in the dark.

"Lightning, I…"

"Is that ever going to be a complete sentence?" she asked, rhetorically, as she abruptly cut in.

Firion was quiet for a second as he cleared his throat and glanced at her, still looking at him intently waiting for a reply. The look on her face made him more hesitant. What he'd give for things between them to be as they were before all of this happened. Though they didn't say much to each other then, it sure as heck beat how things were now. A part of him wished Lightning had never found the rose in the first place, then…they wouldn't be in this position.

On the other hand…a part of him was glad she had. But, the reasoning behind that was what he struggled so hard to understand; the very thing she was inadvertently asking him to tell her. It was too conflicting for him and only left his stomach in knots and his mouth and mind at a loss for any real words.

He took a deep breath as he looked at her closely – the words finally forming in his mind as he forced them from his mouth.

"Please. Give me time to collect myself first. It's not as simple as you think." he said, calmly.

He couldn't even really believe he'd just said something like that. It had come out so boldly and straightforward that it even left him speechless for other words. Seeing Lightning's reaction – the expression on her face, one of which he never thought he'd see, made him actually feel a little better. That hadn't really been all that hard and now, he could tell things might be a little lighter on both of them as she smiled lightly.

"…Okay." she said, softly.

She started walking forward, moving past him as she looked ahead.

He was a little startled by her response. Was she angry? Or, truly accepting due to him having finally said something – even if it wasn't quite what she wanted? He knew what he wanted to believe, but it couldn't possibly have been that easy…could it?

"Really…?" he asked.

Lightning stopped walking and looked back at him.

"For now, anyway. It helps ease the burden, at least." she said.

She looked ahead again at the path before them.

"You'll tell me when you're ready."

Firion nodded as a smile formed on his face.

"Yes. I promise you that."

She smiled lightly back at him before facing forward again.

"I'll hold you to that. Just so you know."

She walked forward again and Firion smiled once more as he watched, following behind her seconds later as their search continued. For now, this point had promised an easier path to travel free of tension and burden, at least between the two of them. Anything that remained, he now felt would slowly lighten as well as they kept going. Still though…neither of them could say exactly what this quest of theirs would bring them next. Though they may finally, truly be gaining each other's trust…a lot more was about to be tested.


	16. Chapter XV

**Wild Rose**

As they arrived at their next destination, a thought came across Firion's mind – a rather unpleasant one at that. He didn't want to think such a thing, but it really couldn't be helped. After how far they'd come and still nothing to show for it…how could he not?

Lightning noticed Firion had stopped walking and looked back at him in question. He was in a sulky position, staring at the ground yet again, as he appeared lost in some kind of deeply troubling thought. She closed her eyes for a moment as she could only imagine what it could be this time. Even she had thought things were going to start lightening up between them. What could possibly still be bothering him?

Interestingly, as if to read her mind…Firion answered that very question just then.

"…What if we never find it?" he mumbled, still staring at the ground.

Lightning's eyes got wide at his words.

"What…?" she asked, a tone of shock in her voice.

"What if we go all the way and still end up empty-handed? What then?" he said.

Lightning was completely bewildered by his words. Where had all of this suddenly come from? He had gone from being quiet and secretive to negative altogether. She never would have guessed he was so…difficult.

"Is _that_ what's bothering you?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Firion didn't look up: just kept staring at the ground as he spoke again in a somewhat mumbled tone.

"…At this time."

Lightning realized she was jumping to conclusions a little too soon. His words indicated that there was still more on his mind, just…not his focal point at this particular moment. This alone allowed her to relax a bit again as she looked at Firion calmly – folding her arms as she stood across from him.

She sighed as it was apparent that she had to say something. Although, it was getting a bit ridiculous how they kept switching roles. Neither of them could have ever imagined half of the stuff they'd been through since their search for the rose started would ever happen. Yet…here they were – and it wasn't amusing in the least.

"I don't quite know what to tell you. Just keep moving and searching, and we'll find it eventually…somehow. We have to. Just don't give up." she said.

Firion wanted to believe her and even tried to smile…but he couldn't. The further along their search went, the more all of his thoughts pulled at him endlessly. It was getting to be too much and he didn't know how much more he could handle. If only Lightning knew how much he was struggling, maybe she'd understand him better; why he was the way he was right now. However, that was exactly what she'd been trying to do this whole time and he'd refused at every turn to share with her. It was at this particular moment that he finally acknowledged his foolishness.

He slowly lifted his head to see Lightning standing a few feet away. She looked somewhat annoyed, but it wasn't like he could blame her. Everything he was putting her through emotionally and mentally couldn't really be hidden so well after a while, and he felt shame in his behavior. How much more would Lightning allow herself to endure before she finally couldn't take it anymore and walked away from him? Though he had a feeling she wouldn't, as the rose was equally important to her…he still believed it wasn't too unlikely after what all had already happened between them up to now.

"Lightning?" he asked, softly.

She looked at him upon hearing her name.

"What is it?" she asked, not really expecting an answer of any kind.

Firion took a deep breath and looked at her closely as he spoke again.

"…I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you through all of this."

Now, she was a little puzzled by his words.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed, unable to believe she was actually not following this.

"I want to tell you. I want you to know everything. I just…I guess I'm a little distracted right now. There's so much going on, you couldn't even imagine." he admitted.

Right then, Lightning's mouth dropped a bit as if she was gasping, as she realized this could be the chance to get everything out of him. She had to take the obvious opportunity presented to her.

"…Like what?"

Firion didn't reply for a moment and she was anxious for something to come up. However, just when she thought they might finally get somewhere, a familiar voice shattered the moment…and the hope that came with it.

"So, it seems I've seized the perfect moment!"

"Huh?" Firion asked.

They turned their heads in the direction of the voice simultaneously to see an unmistakable face.

"Garland!" Lightning said, surprised, as she drew her weapon.

She and Firion both prepared to fight, knowing that was more than likely what he'd come for.

"What do _you_ want?" Lightning said, as she glared at him fiercely.

Garland could only laugh at the sight before him – as was usual.

"This whole realm is divided by constant, endless battle – both sides of the war on undying ends with each other. Yet, here you two stand: alone – and with such pathetic drivel on your minds, nonetheless."

His words only served to anger Lightning, and Firion, even more. After all they'd already been through, for him to appear and mock their intentions when it was of no concern to him – Lightning had now reached her peak.

"I have other stuff to worry about. I don't need this – or, _your_ drivel!"

Garland just laughed again as he stood before them, taunting them with his stance and words as he looked at them conceitedly.

"Pretentious fools. So careless are the pawns of Cosmos."


	17. Chapter XVI

**Wild Rose**

Lightning and Firion stood across from Garland as their fight came to an end, a fierce look still clear in Lightning's eyes. They both stood ready for more – though they personally preferred to have it end here. There was too much other stuff going on to waste their time with any of Chaos' warriors.

Still, due to his choice of words before their battle had begun, Lightning had to bring up the usual subject – despite that even she felt it was stupid to do so this time around.

"Alright now. Give us the rose!" she demanded, still staring him down as she pointed her gunblade at him.

Garland only laughed once again at his young adversaries.

"While I'd hate to disappoint you, I don't have your precious rose. What would I want with something of no absolute value? I am not bothered with such petty details."

Lightning bit her tongue as he spoke, trying her best to refrain from lashing out at him – verbally or physically. The way he mocked and taunted them to no end – she really wanted nothing more than shut him up for good. However, due to the current circumstances, she still held back. It just didn't seem as worth it right now.

Firion, however, grumbled at the warrior's snide remarks.

"Petty details"?"

He balled his fist at those words. Never in his life had he been so angry – at least not that he could currently recall. He didn't understand how Lightning could keep her cool during a moment like this, but he certainly wasn't going to hide his anger. The rose may have no meaning or value to anyone else, but it mattered to him – to them. To listen to him talk about it as if it was some utterly worthless trash, was not something he could stand to take lightly to.

However, Lightning noticed his reaction and tried to calm him down.

"Firion, don't let him get to you. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Just let me handle this, okay."

She slowly retracted her blade back into its holster and looked back at Garland intently.

"If you have no concern for us or the rose, then why are you here anyway?" she asked.

Again, Garland just emitted a laugh under his breath – which didn't really help ease Firion's anger towards him. For whatever reason, he saw Cosmos and her warriors to be amusing, in the least. What was there not to laugh about – especially when they dared to set aside the real issues at hand all for something as trifle as a rose.

"It really is rather amusing, isn't it?"

Lightning looked at him with aggravation and annoyance, her teeth nearly clenched as she glared at him even more.

"What are you talking about?" she grumbled, her fist almost balled beside her.

Garland looked at them and they could sense his smug, undying grin.

"The pride you two take in something so…insignificant. You'd truly fight and risk your lives all for some worthless flower? It comes as no surprise why you stand no chance in this conflict." he said, another slight laugh emerging from his mouth.

Lightning had heard enough and nearly gave up trying to hold back her anger as she stopped him right there – barely restraining herself from whacking him with a hard punch.

"Who asked your opinion anyway?" she said, raising her voice.

Firion looked at her – a little stunned by her reaction after she had just moments ago talked to him about keeping calm.

"It may be nothing more than a meaningless flower to you, but it means a hell of a lot more to us! You couldn't even begin to understand what we've been through up to now!" she yelled.

She wanted to strike him down right there – just finish him off until he couldn't laugh anymore. All of the anger she'd been piling on: the fear, pain – all emotion to this point was coming out at once in a single moment and she found herself nearly crying for once in her life. It wasn't until now that she realized just exactly how much the wild rose had truly meant to her. As ironic and infuriating as it was…she actually had something to _thank_ Garland for – not that she was willing to even come close to admitting it. Still, just the same…this whole event had let her see the rose's value in a new light - and her determination to find it had now grown to a whole new level.

Firion looked at her with concern as he saw how much Lightning was holding in: how much she was suffering – all from losing the wild rose. This didn't help his guilt in the least and he wished they could just find it already. What else could make everything better for either of them than that? He felt a near unbearable regret – for losing the rose, for causing Lightning so much trouble as well as what was happening now, and worst of all…for ever having dragged her into this in the first place.

"_If I'd never gone to Prima Vista…could I have avoided this whole thing, I wonder?"_ he thought to himself, as he stared at the ground in shame.

Seeing their faces, Garland decided to take his leave from the scene.

"Very well. Why should I even bother with such hopeless beings as you? Do what you will: ignore the will of the gods and carry on with your pathetic matters. It all means nothing in the end anyway."

He let out one last laugh as he fled the scene – his voice echoing through the air.

Lightning stood in silence for a moment as she fought to hold back any further emotion. It had already been embarrassing to have had Firion see her in such a vulnerable moment. She could only imagine what he must have been thinking upon witnessing it.

She turned to look at him only to see his eyes locked on the ground and his head stooped in such a way that she couldn't see his face without actually ducking under it.

"Firion?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

He lifted his head at the sound of her voice.

"Oh. Lightning. My apologies. I didn't realize you-"

"It's okay. I understand. Really." she said, nodding at him lightly as a smile formed on her face.

Firion nodded lightly in response as they stood in awkward silence for a moment. Then, without a word, Lightning started moving forward – her feet carrying her to whatever destination they chose.

"…Right." Firion said, quietly, nodding as he followed her without a second thought.


	18. Chapter XVII

**Wild Rose**

After their rather emotional encounter with Garland, Lightning and Firion somehow managed to stumble across a whole new area – one that Lightning couldn't recognize in the least, but Firion knew right away.

"Great. Now, we're lost." she grumbled.

Firion just shook his head.

"No. I know exactly where we are."

She looked at him in question. Clearly, he had piqued her curiosity and she was waiting for him to explain.

As he saw her face, he couldn't believe she honestly couldn't detect any sort of threat here. Of all places, this was by far the most expected for any sort of trap.

"What are you not telling me now?" she asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Firion didn't react in surprise or worry. He didn't even hesitate. His only real problem at this moment…was where they were. Still, he didn't answer her question directly as he looked around for a second.

"Could it really be?" he mumbled.

Lightning was growing a little impatient that he was dancing around the subject. She scowled a bit as she folded her arms again.

"Firion!" she said, annoyed.

"Huh?"

He jumped at her voice and saw her expression, figuring he might as well tell her what she wanted to know. After all, there wasn't really any point in keeping it to himself. It was nothing personal by far and besides…it wasn't like Lightning couldn't take care of herself should any trouble come their way yet again.

He looked at her calmly as he started to explain.

"I know this place."

Lightning looked at him with no reaction whatsoever. She didn't seem surprised, intrigued, or stunned in anyway by this. Then again…he figured that by now, some things were just obvious when it came to him. Lightning had pretty much said that not long ago.

However, before Firion could continue to speak, they heard another voice – one that he knew instantly and had been expecting right upon their arrival.

"And, I'm afraid your merry trip stops here."

They quickly turned their heads to see a man with long, blond hair, a purple cape, and a rather peculiar staff. He approached them menacingly with a straight face.

Firion got into position at the sight. This time…_he_ was ready for battle.

"Emperor!" he said, angrily, clutching his sword at his side.

The Emperor just looked at them with a quick grin, his staff in hand as he stood across from them calmly and proudly.

"Well, well. Firion. It seems you've haplessly stumbled upon my abode. As is such, I hope you might stay for festivities. After all…why not gratefully welcome the Cosmos' dear tools." he said, laughing to himself a little.

Lightning and Firion glared at him.

"Tools?" Lightning repeated.

She took a step forward and Firion reached out to stop her.

"Lightning!" he said, worriedly.

Lightning stopped as he touched her arm, continuing to glare straight at the Emperor with an undying hatred – towards someone she didn't even really know.

"Who are you to talk to people like their nothing?" she grumbled.

The Emperor was unaffected by her reaction. He couldn't be entirely certain why or how they'd come across his territory, but he figured they could be of some amusement while they were there.

He smirked at the thought that entered his mind mixed with the clear anger and spite towards him in their eyes.

"I think it's time you took a long rest. You must be tired having come all this way." he said, smugly.

Lightning didn't show fear or concern in the least as she kept staring him down.

"No thanks. I was never one for naps anyway." she said, playing his game to a tee.

Firion knew him all too well by now: the way he thought and acted. He knew what was coming and stepped in front of Lightning.

She looked at him in a bit of surprise.

"Firion!"

Firion didn't reply – just kept glaring at the Emperor ready to fight. Obviously, there was no way around it if they wanted to get out here. If he wanted a fight, that's exactly what he'd get. Besides, after their previous encounter with Garland…he needed an outlet for all that consumed him.

The Emperor saw his face and knew his intentions immediately, laughing to himself at the thought.

"Oh, how you poor pawns so easily play into the hands of the gods."

Another thought came to his mind at that moment as he glanced at Lightning. Playing off of the moment, and wanting to test Firion's will, he took aim at the warrior as fired a huge ball of fire at her.

"Lightning!" Firion hollered, as he ran towards her quickly.

Lightning stared down the fireball – seemingly willing to take it on or so as she showed no fear while it flew towards her at a great speed.

Right before it would have hit her, Firion pulled her to the ground as the ball of fire flew past them. Lightning looked at Firion in shock at what just happened as she slowly sat up.

"Firion!" she said, with wide eyes.

She didn't know what to say or think about what had just happened. It was so sudden and caught her completely off-guard. What could have made him do such a thing – especially for her?

Firion didn't say a word as he yanked his head toward the Emperor in anger, having now reached his peak – the latter smirking smugly once again as they glared at each other. Without hesitation, he tore off toward the warrior as he yelled loudly in anger – Lightning watching speechlessly at the scene as a million thoughts raced through her mind.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Wild Rose**

The Emperor kneeled on the floor – a bit in pain from his battle with Firion as he looked ahead at the warrior.

"Firion!" he grunted, catching his breath.

Firion glared at him as he stood straight a few feet away and Lightning walked up to him, looking at the Emperor in silence. This was Firion's moment; his battle. She left everything to him for once, but still letting him know she was there by standing beside him.

There was so much Firion wanted to say right now. He wanted to yell; let the Emperor know about himself straight up. He was so angry he couldn't even figure out where to begin - he couldn't even think. He balled his fist again, slowly lifting it to his torso a bit…but, he didn't act on his thoughts or intentions. He suddenly relaxed; resisted – all for Lightning. He didn't want her to see him in a such a…complex moment.

He looked at the Emperor again, still hunched on the floor staring back at him – waiting for him to speak. He knew what he must have been thinking and was taunting him with his stare. Still, however…Firion resisted the temptation and looked at him calmly.

"You'll never learn, Emperor. So, I will continue to defeat you."

The Emperor only laughed at his words as he rose to his feet.

"I see naivety truly runs deep amongst the pawns." he said.

Lightning went to speak, but held back – remembering what she'd told herself moments ago.

"_This is _his_ turn." _she thought to herself, as she closed her eyes for a moment.

She stepped back, but the Emperor had seen her reaction to the situation. He knew she wanted to say something and opened the opportunity for her – grinning as he spoke.

"Such recklessness you have, Firion. I wonder what it is that makes you so confident and brave, hm? Given your choice of actions prior to our struggle…I would be very much intrigued, I'm sure. Would you care to amuse me one last time?" he taunted.

Firion was only embarrassed by what the Emperor was referring to. He didn't know what had come over him. He'd just acted out of instinct – out of emotion. That was the only logic he could think of behind it. Leave it to the Emperor to put him on the spot like that – especially concerning a matter he had no business in. It only angered him a bit further.

Lightning too, however, had now gained interest as she looked at Firion silently. She had been curious as to what had come over him from the moment it had happened. Never in her life could she have imagined someone acting so on her behalf enough to save her life. Then again…she'd always stepped up herself so no one had ever gotten the chance. Really, it was a comforting thought when she dwelled on it, but nevertheless…she wanted to know just in case.

She saw Firion standing there, holding clearly to a specific thought – though what exactly was hard to say for sure. She could tell he wanted to say something, but he refrained – his fist balled tightly at his side. What was he waiting for? This was the perfect moment to throw it all back at the Emperor. If anyone knew about privacy…it was her. She couldn't understand his silence at all.

"_What is he waiting for? What's going on with him?" _she thought.

She glanced at the Emperor, whom was still looking at them in anticipation of a response from Firion – any response. That smirk on his face only serving to anger Lightning now as well as she finally broke the silence. She couldn't take it anymore from either side.

"Where's the rose?" she asked, angrily.

The Emperor scoffed at her words – completely unfazed by her tone.

"I figured as much. Such worthless coddling – nothing short of expected from the tools of Cosmos." he mocked.

Lightning only grew more aggravated.

"Well?" she asked, expecting an answer.

The Emperor's face went straight as he looked at her.

"You are sadly mistaken if you believe I hold it."

"What…?" Firion asked.

He'd been nearly certain the Emperor would have it. After all, he practically claimed to know everything about them and their allies – what drove them; compelled them tirelessly to seek an end to this conflict. He even clearly had known about the rose. How he didn't have it, yet alone seem to even know its whereabouts, was a bit surprising to him.

The Emperor only scoffed again at their reaction to his words.

"Just how reckless must you pawns of Cosmos be?"

With that, he left them – a faint laughter heard through the area as he fled.

"Grr..." Firion grumbled, his fist still balled tight.

Lightning stared up at the ceiling in frustration. This whole scene had made the battle they'd just been through seem so pointless. On top of that…there was still the matter of Firion saving her. She had yet to figure out what happened there.

She looked at him as he was already staring back at the floor as she approached him slowly, looking at the top of his head for a moment.

"Firion?"

He lifted his head to meet her eyes head on. He could tell what she was thinking, but he still couldn't even begin to go there. He himself was still wondering what had come over him. He hadn't thought about it: he had just done it. What had possessed him to take such action was something he couldn't express or understand. It was an entirely defining episode, and yet…he couldn't define it just the same. It was conflicting – embarrassing even, just a little. He'd never acted so rashly to anything before in his life. Something had compelled him to behave so and he couldn't ignore it at the time. It surprised him so much that he couldn't even bear to think of what the situation might be if he hadn't – just in case it could have ended undesirably.

"About what happened…" she said, quietly.

"Lightning. I don't…" he replied, cutting her off.

He choked on his words for a moment.

"I can't…"

This wasn't working. He couldn't even say a complete sentence right now. Really, in this moment, he'd thought for sure Lightning might put all the pieces together and finish the puzzle. He was amazed it hadn't come to that…yet.

He sighed as he slowly lifted his eyes towards her – mustering up his confidence to speak to her clearly.

"…Are you hurt?" he asked.

Lightning smiled lightly at him.

"No. I'm alright. Thanks….for saving me." she said.

He could detect the appreciation in her voice – it sounded so true and honest. Knowing she very well could have probably saved herself, as did she…her words still helped him feel a bit better about the whole thing.

He nodded shyly in response, still not quite sure how to react to her gratitude.

"…You're welcome. I'm sorry, by the way."

Lightning turned away from him with her arms folded again and Firion thought she might be brushing him off – until he heard her speak.

"Don't be."

He looked at her in surprise. She was truly unpredictable and he was finding out just how so through his travels with her – new things coming to light and a better understanding between both of them over time. He started to feel a bit more comfortable about the whole event. As long as Lightning didn't have a problem with it, everything was okay…right? He had to hope that was the case.

"Let's just get out of here. We've still got to keep looking." she said, her voice returning to its usual, serious tone.

She started walking forward as Firion stood still for a moment – watching her get further away every few steps. He smiled to himself in comfort as he reflected on the moment in question and her thoughts on it as his own now came to mind – the answer to all of his questions, struggles, and emotions finally becoming clear in this instant.

"Oh!" he gasped, recognizing what was going on.

He put his hand to his chest for a moment with a look of confusion and shock – then, looked ahead at Lightning.

"I…Could I?" he asked himself.

He stared at her as she kept walking - still unaware he wasn't behind her, as a smile formed on his face. Still not quite jumping to conclusions, he felt that, at the least…his struggle for understanding was over. Only one thing still stood to prevent him from acting on it now. But, that final wall, even he knew wouldn't be easily broken.

Taking a deep breath and choosing not to reflect any further on the matter, he hurried after Lightning as they carried on in their search. For some reason, he got the feeling they may just find what they searched for very soon.


	20. Chapter XIX

**Wild Rose**

Before they knew it, Lightning and Firion had found themselves back at Crystal Tower. Only thoughts of the rose lingered in their minds and Lightning noticed Firion seemed a little more upbeat this time around. She couldn't comprehend what in him had suddenly changed and when…but, at least it didn't seem like he'd despair anymore.

They took a few more steps forward before Firion spoke again.

"We've been everywhere. We're just walking in circles now."

He looked at the ground – trying not to look or sound too negative as he continued.

"I'm out of ideas." he mumbled.

Lightning didn't reply – she just looked around for a moment as she thought to herself. She had to admit, they'd been searching for a long time now and still found nothing but overwhelming trials and challenges – each of which they came out of with new perspectives on things: the rose, each other, and specifically…their feelings. Still, however, she didn't succumb to despair on the matter this time. She could feel that they were close: they were almost there. She wasn't giving up now knowing that.

"There's something we're missing." she said, as she turned toward Firion.

He looked up upon hearing her speak.

"Some place we haven't considered." she added.

Firion was beside himself at how she could say something such as that. Where had they not looked by now? They'd even been to places neither of them had been to until their search began. Where was left to look?

"Lightning, what are you saying? There's nowhere else. We've been all over." he stated.

"Maybe we just haven't been looking as hard as we'd thought. The rose is somewhere out there. It didn't just disappear. Think, Firion. Think hard…about all the places you've been since our conversation at Prima Vista. And, I don't mean when our search began." she replied.

She looked at him closely.

"I mean when I returned the rose to you."

He looked at her closely – deeply really, as she spoke. While she talked, he could only stare at her. Since that moment after their battle with the Emperor, all he could think about was Lightning – and it wasn't his usual thoughts of her. Those had all pertained to what she might be thinking, how she fought, and what drove her. Now, however…all he knew was that he just enjoyed being around her. Through their travels together, as things had unraveled between them, Firion had warmed up to Lightning more and more. What he felt, he wondered if she felt, too. Of course, even if she did, that was something he'd probably never find out – at least not easily. Getting Lightning to talk about anything, especially her feelings, was a feat no one could ever come close to accomplishing. But, honestly…he didn't care. Right now…he was just enjoying the time he had with her for however much longer it lasted.

Lightning saw a smile form on his face and looked at him in perplexity.

"…Firion?" she asked, trying to figure out what he might be thinking.

"What?" he asked, jumping out of his daze.

She stood with her arms folded once again as she looked at him – completely baffled by his behavior. All of a sudden, it was like he wasn't even aware she was talking to him. She was getting kind of aggravated by these apparent mood-swings he kept undergoing. To see someone of Firion's stature behaving so oddly…it was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least.

She sighed.

"Never mind." she said, quietly.

Firion stood there for a moment a bit mad at himself. He wasn't trying to ignore her. This sensation that had recently come over him was all he could think about. He really didn't care too much about anything else at this time – except maybe, the wild rose. But, that being said…he still wasn't sure if they'd ever find it. Plus, if they did…wouldn't that mean his and Lightning's time together would end? He didn't want to think about that. Not after everything they'd been through together. For once, since this all started…he found himself hoping it might actually take them a bit longer to find it: anything as long as they could spend just a little longer together. He still hadn't told her what he'd wanted to all along – and it was bugging him that he'd missed every open chance he had out of sheer embarrassment and fear as to how she might take it. If it was anything other than what he hoped…it just wasn't worth the risk.

He looked over at her as he sighed – knowing he had to say something to clear up the slight tension he'd inadvertently created again.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. I was a little…overwhelmed. You were saying?"

Lightning just grumbled as she looked back at him again.

"Forget it."

He didn't want her to think he didn't take her seriously or care what she said. He had just honestly, and unfortunately, had other things on his mind and couldn't really focus on both. Now that he was focusing on the situation again, he wanted her to know he was there: he was listening.

"Please, just one more time. I'm listening."

She sighed, a bit of a grumble emerging again, as she looked at him once more. She was clearly aggravated that she had to repeat herself and wondered what could possibly have been more important to him when all he could think about up to now was the wild rose. As he'd said a while back, wasn't that why they were even doing this? What could he possibly find more important now?

She looked at him, seeing his face and just how much he really was paying attention this time. He was all ears as he looked back at her – waiting for her to speak. The look on his face: the intent and apologetic expression he wore – it was enough to let her know he meant what he'd said.

"Prima Vista. Think back to-"

"HEEEEY!" a familiar voice shouted, interrupting her.

"Huh?" they asked, as Lightning turned around.

They saw none other than Laguna hurrying toward them.

"Laguna?" she asked.

He seemed excited about something, but they couldn't begin to imagine what. It was nothing new, after all – he was always happy. Lightning wanted to believe that maybe this encounter with him would be worth it, but she found it hard to accept such a thought. What could Laguna possibly tell them that would be of any actual value?

He slowed down to a jog as he approached and finally came to a stop as he reached them.

"You two still looking for your rose?"

Lightning and Firion's eyes went wide – a hopeful expression in even the former's eyes as he'd asked.

"…Yes." Firion said, nodding lightly.

He didn't know for sure what Laguna was getting at, but something told him it was worth hearing.

Sure enough, as Laguna looked at them, his smile brighter than ever as he stretched real quick, Firion knew he was right. Laguna only smiled like that when he was absolutely sure he had information that someone would want.

"Ah, man! Killer run! I'm glad I ran into you two here again. Don't know what I'd do if you were anywhere else right now." he said, as he stretched his leg.

Lightning was anxious to hear what he had to say. If it truly was good news, she had no patience for it – not after everything so far had only brought them bad news and grief.

"Laguna." she said, a bit irate by his rambling.

Laguna looked at her and realized what she was getting at.

"Oh, right! Sorry." he laughed, as he touched the back of his head.

He relaxed again as he looked at the two of them with a proud and happy face. He already felt like their hero and he hadn't even said it yet – granted, he was just about to.

"Anyway, have I got news for you! You two are gonna love me for this!"


	21. Chapter XX

**Wild Rose**

After Laguna's news, Lightning and Firion had boarded the Phantom Train again. His words really had brought them hope. All they had to do now, was track down their friend. It wouldn't be much longer now. Of course, finding him would be the hard part.

They sat quietly on the train – both glancing at each other from time to time, but never when the other was looking. However, unbeknownst to Lightning, Firion was focused on something specific – the rose actually being secondary at this particular time.

He looked at Lightning for a moment as she stared out the window – a rather hopeful look in her eye this time around. But, despite her apparent joy at Laguna's news…he still couldn't bring himself to smile as he looked down.

"_I don't get it. This is what we've been wanting this whole time. I should be happy, but…" _he thought, as he slumped in his seat.

He lifted his head a little once more to look at Lightning again. He couldn't help it. They only had so much more time together before things went back to how they had been – both carrying on their separate ways to gather their crystals and confront Chaos. Though he knew that was their real goal…what was going on now, was all he cared about. He didn't want it to end. How could it? Not now. Not after he had finally come to understand exactly what had made him so…strange around Lightning, to say the least.

He wanted to tell her – ever since he became certain of what he'd been feeling all this time. There was no better moment than now. If he didn't take this opportunity…he might regret it forever. It was like déjà vu with the moment at Prima Vista when it all began. He'd lost his chance then upon discovering the rose's disappearance. But, now that they were about to find it…just the thought gave him enough confidence to tell her.

At least…that was what he wanted to believe as he started to stand up, looking at Lightning intently. This was it. He could do this. If he told her…maybe, somehow she'd truly understand and with any luck…maybe even feel the same way.

"_You can do this." _he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes for a moment.

He was taking in the moment. Within seconds, he'd finally let it all out and this weight on him would be lifted. All of his problems would go away, and at the very best…the rose would finally be back in their hands – completing it all.

He took a step forward, hesitating somewhat but still moving nonetheless. His heart beat faster as he shook with anticipation and nervousness – and also from the slight rumbling of the tracks. There she sat, just a couple feet away, still staring out the window. All he had to do was say her name, and the rest would follow. He could do it. He had to do it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for so long.

"…Lightning?" he said, his voice a bit shaky.

She turned her head toward him and her eyes made him completely forget what he was about to say for a moment.

"_No! No! NO!" _he shouted in his head.

She stared at him in silence as he fought to recollect his thoughts. It had all been planned out perfectly. He was _not _going to mess it up this time!

"_Not now! Don't panic. Focus! You can do this. She's _right_ there."_

After another moment or so, he relaxed and it all came back to him as he looked at Lightning. She was still looking back at him waiting for him to speak. He'd said her name. She hoped there had been a reason.

However, before he could say anything to her, she spoke up.

"Look. I know things have been really hard on us lately – you especially. But, let's not let any of that get to us. It's all done and over and we've made it this far."

She looked at him.

"Let's just get the rose back now. Everything else can wait."

Her words made Firion's stomach drop and just like that…he lost his confidence once again. That hadn't been what he'd wanted to hear. In fact…he hadn't wanted to hear anything. For once, _he'd_ wanted to do the talking – and after that, wished he had.

His head dropped as he looked at the floor, sighing in regret – and a bit of sorrow. He wasn't crying, but he might as well have been. Why did she have to go and say that? Why did she have to speak at _all_? He had only been seconds away from telling her what she'd wanted to know for the longest time, and ironically she had been the one to ruin it…for both of them.

He stood there in complete silence as Lightning looked at him in question – unable to imagine what could have happened. A moment ago, he seemed ready to say something – and now he just stood there like someone had thrown something in his face.

"…Are you alright, Firion?" she asked, tipping her head a bit.

He only let out another sigh in response as he lifted his head a little.

"…Y-yes. I'm…"

He slowly stood up, realizing that he couldn't let her know something was wrong. Though it killed him, almost literally so…he figured it would have to wait just a little bit longer. Apparently, the moment hadn't been as perfect as he'd thought after all.

"…I'm fine. You're right. Let's just get the rose back. That's what we intended, right?" he said.

Lightning nodded lightly in response and Firion turned around, slowly trekking back over to his seat as he sat down – slumping, once again, as he went over things in his mind, taking another quick glance at Lightning as she had already begun staring back out the window.

"…_Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." _he thought.

He felt his heart begin to break. The moment had seemed so right. It was so embarrassing and upsetting for him – and he hadn't even been able to say it.

He looked out the window as the train continued carrying them along the tracks to their destination. He could only wonder…wonder if the time had truly been right, wonder if he'd ever get to tell her - and most importantly…wonder if any of it was even worth it anymore.


	22. Chapter XXI

**Wild Rose**

As soon as they unboarded the train, Lightning and Firion immediately began searching for their friend Laguna had claimed had the rose. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" Firion asked.

Lightning didn't know what to say. They had only just gotten the news. Of course it wouldn't have been so easy as that to locate – especially with Laguna's "directions".

"Who knows? It was Laguna, after all. Sometimes I just don't think he's got it all there." she said, folding her arms.

Firion felt like sighing again, but even he knew it was too soon to give up hope again. She was right – as usual. After everything that had occurred, of course they should have expected one more challenge before finally accomplishing what they'd set out to do. After all, they all knew how things worked in this realm by now.

Firion kept a straight face and held on to that little bit of hope that said they weren't too far from finding what they wanted. True or not, he had to have something to keep him moving on in what could be the final part of their quest – as far as the rose went anyway.

"I don't want to think too much right now. I just want to find it." he said, with a determined look on his face.

He looked at Lightning intently – hiding any traces of the pain he felt from the moment on the train. It had hit him so hard that all he could do to cope with it was keep moving forward – something he'd learned from Lightning. Due to how close they supposedly were to finding the rose…it really wasn't all that hard to do.

"Let's go." he said.

Lightning nodded as they continued moving forward.

Before two steps were taken, however, someone ran up to them – his happy face undecided as a joy or a burden of sorts for Firion.

"Hey you guys!" Bartz said, waving his arm as he approached them.

"Bartz!" Firion said, surprised to see him.

He was wearing that usual wide smile on his face as he stopped in front of them. It was a little odd to find Bartz in a place such as this, but then again…he was always wandering around. Lightning found it interesting how he never managed to get lost when Laguna, whom pretty much behaved the same way, couldn't even remember where Sanctuary was on a one-way path. Nevertheless, they used this opportunity to try and gain more information.

"Bartz, have you seen Cecil anywhere?" Lightning asked, with a hopeful tone.

She was hoping so much that he'd say "yes". That maybe, by some miracle, Laguna's "good news" had truly been good for once. She wanted to know for sure that they were actually, finally on the right path.

Unfortunately…she knew it was too good to be true as Bartz gave the expected reply, shattering that hope just like that.

"Nope. Sorry." he said.

Their faces dropped at the news, although Bartz remained practically unaware despite that it happened right in front of him. Oblivious to their hardship all this time and how long they'd been searching, Bartz decided to continue on his way. He didn't know why they needed to find Cecil, but he, too, had someone to find.

"Anyway, I've got to go find Zidane. See ya'!"

He raced off, waving back at them as he was out of sight in moments.

Lightning looked ahead as he ran off, still not ready to give up just yet despite how much she felt Laguna may have misled them. It would have been partially her fault anyway if he had due to her actually listening to him. She'd known better, but through sheer desire, she'd taken a chance and gone where he'd said. Now, however…she wondered what had ever come over her.

"…Right."

Still, she too, kept a straight face – hiding her disappointment like Firion as she started moving forward again. How much longer would this search last before they finally found the rose? It couldn't be gone. There was no way. Someone had to have it – and that someone, they'd hoped…was Cecil. They just had to find him to know for sure.

As they started moving, Firion just silently stared at Lightning while he walked. He still couldn't forget what she'd said on the train. Did it truly not matter what he was thinking anymore after that whole time of trying to get him to tell her? One thing of good news about the rose, from _Laguna_, and it had seemed like he didn't even matter anymore. Up until that moment, all she had really appeared to be concerned with for a time…was him.

It was at this moment he realized something else now.

"I don't believe this. I'm _jealous_ of the rose now?" he asked himself.

"What?" Lightning asked, turning around to look at him.

Firion's head shot up to meet hers. He was completely embarrassed. He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Um…nothing. It's nothing at all." he said, panicking a little.

Lightning looked at him for a moment with a strange face – one he'd never seen before. It made him rather uncomfortable – like she thought he was going crazy or something. Then again, he had to consider the facts…he'd just been caught talking to himself for once. It really didn't surprise him too much that it had gotten him such a look.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little…"

He thought about his words for a moment. He had to choose the next ones carefully or he may have some explaining to do…again.

"…I want to be certain that we're on the right path. I just don't know just yet. I hate that."

He looked at the ground. He wasn't exactly depressed over this anymore, just…confused. He didn't know what to think. So close yet so far from the rose – their road seemed never-ending. He needed certainty more than anything right now – one that wouldn't let him down. The first one already had and he couldn't bear for it to happen again.

Lightning sighed as she looked away from him, releasing the tension of the moment he'd felt on him as he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"I know. I feel the same way." she said.

Firion looked towards her as she spoke and turned to face him again.

"We can't be sure of anything, but we can still hope. Maybe it's not enough. Maybe it's all we need. Either way though...we can't stop now. If we were to and then I found out exactly how close we'd gotten to the rose…"

She cupped her hand over her heart as she spoke her next words – her head tipped downward and eyes closed.

"…I could never forgive myself. I could never forget it and it would pull at me forever. I can't bear that."

She and Firion looked at each other closely in silence for a moment and Firion nodded. If it was truly that important to Lightning…they had to find it. The way she seemed to feel about the rose was the exact same way he felt about her. Seeing her any other way than happy, would tear him apart. He couldn't stand for that just as she couldn't stand not to find the rose.

He took a deep breath as he walked ahead of Lightning – the latter watching him as he stepped ahead of her.

"…Then we must find Cecil soon." he said, staring ahead.

He looked back at Lightning, not really showing her his whole face. He had to hide his heartache somehow. If she saw it: caught any sign of it at all…he couldn't even begin to explain. If the train hadn't been the right moment…this certainly wasn't.

"…Let's go." he said, his voice rather low.

He started walking forward as Lightning watched him for a moment. Something about him seemed different somehow – that much she knew for sure. However, what exactly it was…she couldn't even begin to figure out. He was still an enigma to her much to her chagrin, but she only blamed herself really. She had been the one whom told Firion he'd tell her when he was ready. No matter how curious she was now, she'd just have to try and wait until that moment…unaware that it had already passed – and she had been the one to allow it to.

***Author's Note* - _I am NOT trying to depict Lightning as unlikeable. One – she's pretty much just like this, and two – it's just a story. I'm sorry to anyone whom might be offended by my portrayal of her. I actually kind of like her myself!_**


	23. Chapter XXII

**Wild Rose**

Another stop at Dream's End on their way to find Cecil and reunite with the rose – Firion began to feel the name was fitting. The way things were going right now…he wondered if telling Lightning how he felt was to stay a mere dream – and a hopeless one, at that.

He groaned at the thought – and also at the wild goose chase they appeared to have been sent on.

"He could be anywhere."

Upon hearing him, Lightning looked his way. She could understand why he was seemingly aggravated by the whole thing – to a sense, she was, too. Still though, she knew it wouldn't help to behave in such a way. They were close. She could feel it. Someone had to stay positive right now.

"Relax, Firion." she said, gently.

Firion shook his head. This was too much: his feelings, the search – everything was just piling on and he felt there was nothing he could do about it. He'd tried, but it had only slammed him in the face twice as hard. He'd never struggled so much with anything in his life. Who'd have thought the wild rose would change his world so much.

He stood against the wall with his arms folded, staring at the ground as he spoke.

"I just don't get it. Why would Cecil take the rose? What could _he_ possibly want with it?" he grumbled.

Lightning closed her eyes at his words. She didn't have an answer. Truthfully…she'd wondered the same thing. Laguna's story had seemed so farfetched when they'd first heard it, but now as it indeed seemed to be true…she really didn't know what to say.

"_So much for staying positive." _she thought to herself, as she sighed.

"I don't know." she said.

She lifted her head towards Firion – trying to keep a straight face and hide the potential grief the situation threatened to bring down on her. She wasn't going to allow herself to cave into it now. One of them sulking was enough to deal with.

She walked towards him, slowly lifting her hand and placing it on his lower arm as she looked at him.

"But finding him is the only way to." she said.

Immediately, Firion looked down at her hand. He was at a loss for words and thoughts on what had just happened. Was she aware of what she was doing? If so…had there been a specific reason behind it? Was it possible she was hinting at something? It was a sudden whirl of thoughts on the seemingly endless possibilities on what that touch could have meant. Though it was completely crazy, maybe, just maybe…she really did feel the same way and was showing it like this.

However, he came to one simple conclusion in the end…maybe she was simply aware he was upset and was just trying to make him feel better somehow. He dropped his head again at that thought. How stupid of him to have even begun to think otherwise. Maybe it really_ was_ hopeless.

He could only sigh as he nodded lightly – his head still lowered, again hiding his face – and his pain.

"I suppose…that's true." he mumbled.

Lightning removed her hand from his arm as she turned to look ahead.

"Then no more dawdling." she said.

She looked back at Firion intently.

"Let's go."

As she started moving again, Firion just stared at the ground. He couldn't get over it. Sure, the rose was important…but so was this – what he felt. If he couldn't tell her soon, he didn't know what he'd do. Still, the possible results of what such a revelation could bring, especially to Lightning – that was more than enough to keep him from speaking about it. It all came down to fear – of being rejected: of being hurt like he never had before. Having never been through anything like this, he wasn't sure he could handle such a thing. Why was it always like this in every instance of such an event occurring? Why was it never easy to speak one's mind…or one's heart? He could only reflect on this thought over and over again as he regrettably followed Lightning once more on their endless quest.

***Author's Note* - _Yeah, this one is kind of short compared to my last few. I didn't feel there was a need for too many details in this one._**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Wild Rose**

"_The Rift again..." _Firion thought, as they arrived at yet another familiar place.

How could he not get upset? They were just going in circles for sure for now: backtracking through every place they'd already been to before Laguna's information - which was the last thing either of them had intended.

He looked ahead at Lightning as she continued walking, seemingly unfazed by such a thought. She was clearly more determined to find the rose with each place they came across – a compulsion he wished he had. Why didn't he though? Really, he should feel just as eager as her after all of their frantic searching. Why wasn't he? It was troubling to him, to say the least.

Still, it was intriguing how someone could be so driven even when things didn't look promising. He wished he had the same motivation as her, but over the past few hours…he realized exactly how little he knew about himself – an uncomforting realization that he couldn't quite grasp.

"Lightning?' he asked, quietly.

She stopped walking and turned toward him almost instantly upon hearing her name. Really, he was surprised at how quickly she'd come to responding to his voice. But, he knew better than to get ahead of himself now, thinking no further than that as he spoke again.

"I just…" he mumbled.

He choked on his words for a moment, taking a deep breath as she looked at him in anticipation. She had learned to grow a little more patient with him by now. Though it wasn't necessarily something she was willing to get too accustomed to, her travels with Firion had, at the least, eased her impatience – but, only as far as he was concerned. Having gotten to know him better through this whole experience, understanding him more and more, had made it easier for her to accept the things about him that would usually have set her off by now.

"…What?" she asked, still waiting for him to continue his sentence.

He looked at her as he spoke again.

"I was curious…about something."

She turned her head a little, like she was suspicious of something, as she kept her eyes on him. Her body language said for him to get on with it, while her face showed a hint of concern – despite the uncomfortable look she appeared to give him. The latter made him shiver a little, but he got over it as he went to speak again.

"Do you truly believe we'll-"

"FIRION!" a voice shouted.

He and Lightning looked in the direction the call had come from to see another friend of theirs, Onion Knight, quickly approaching. It reminded them of when Laguna had found them at Crystal Tower. Lightning could only imagine what news _he_ had for them.

Still, being more dependable than Laguna, Lightning decided to amuse him as he stopped in front of them – both waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I've been looking for you." he said.

That much had been obvious, and it was beginning to feel like déjà vu for real now – at least for Lightning. Firion, however, listened to the tone in his voice and found himself overcome with curiosity. This time, he didn't care that something had interrupted another moment between them. He hadn't even really had anything to say - he had just been speaking on a whim.

He looked at the young warrior.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Onion Knight caught his breath and looked up at his two friends. He didn't know what was going on as far as them being together went, but he didn't really care. Having caught word of something pertaining to Firion, he'd known he had to find them.

"I heard you two were looking for Cecil."

Lightning and Firion perked up a bit at his words. The tone in his voice had sounded so promising that they couldn't ignore what might follow.

"Well…yes. We are." Firion said, trying not to sound too eager.

"You've seen him?" Lightning asked, nearly jumping at his words.

Onion Knight only nodded in response as his next words were the most promising thing they'd heard in a while.

"Yeah. He's at Crystal Tower."

Despite his news, Firion found himself a bit upset by it. It had seemed so promising until that final bit.

"Again?" he asked, a bit agitated now.

He looked at the ground in disbelief.

"_How many times must we go there? No ones ever there – and we've been twice already."_ he thought.

Onion Knight looked at him upon noticing his reaction.

"Are you okay, Firion?" he asked.

Lightning looked at Firion, knowing full well what he was thinking. She could understand his reaction to the news. However, though it didn't seem so promising with those last few words, she still wasn't going to take any chances

She looked at the Onion Knight and nodded, signifying their gratitude.

"Thanks for the update."

"Sure." he replied.

He glanced at Firion for a moment – a clear look of concern on his face.

Lightning read his expression and sent him off with a few last words.

"He's fine. It was a long walk."

She looked at Firion for a moment as the Onion Knight nodded, still a little unsure, but convinced Lightning would take care of it.

"Well…okay. I'll see you two later."

He quickly walked off, leaving them with his news and feeling proud of having delivered it to them – blissfully unaware of their struggles up to this point, thus Firion's reaction to his words. In the end, they really hadn't helped him as much as he'd hoped. It just made things seem even more unlikely as this "news" only led them to what he believed would be another dead end. Why should he get his hopes up? He'd done that enough and so far…it hadn't amounted to anything but disappointment. Right now…he was through with trying to be positive. It hadn't served to do him any good in a long time.

He sighed as Lightning looked at him.

"Hey." she said, softly.

He slowly lifted his head – not really wanting to look at her, but finding himself unable to resist anytime she spoke.

The smile she had on her face, despite everything that they had endured up to now – he found to be a bit encouraging, but nothing more. Just that it was Lightning, was the only reason he could smile. Right now…she was the only one whom could help him get through this – even indirectly.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't blame you. It seems we're just walking in circles and not making any real progress." she said.

She looked at him closely as she kept speaking.

"But, trust me on this one. Every road, no matter how long and hard, has an end – and, Cecil is ours."

She stepped towards him and he lifted his head as she came closer, his eyes meeting hers as he stood up straight.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now. But, despite what I may want to believe at this point…even I can't see why everyone would play games with our minds like this." she said.

She looked at the ground for a moment as she let out a light sigh. It wasn't easy to encourage someone – especially after something like this…but, she still had to try. Firion being in a slump didn't help their efforts, and furthermore – truthfully…she couldn't stand to see him like this.

She looked up at him again – her light green eyes instantly attracting his full attention. They held so much certainty and truth…the exact kind he'd needed since right before their encounter with Bartz. It only served to make his fascination with Lightning more apparent – and amazing. At that moment, whether or not they'd found the rose…he didn't really feel it would mean all was lost anymore. After all, it was because he'd lost the rose in the first place, that he had been able to spend so much time with Lightning. If he hadn't lost it…he never would have come to know her so well and even come to understand what he felt about her. Even if she didn't know about the latter - he did. Find the rose or not…he'd tell her everything. He couldn't stand for her not to know after all they'd been through together.

"Let's go to Crystal Tower." she said, gently.

Firion just nodded lightly as she turned away from him – another light smile on her face as she started walking.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief. Even if Onion Knight and Laguna's words hadn't given him much hope, Lightning had. Whether or not she knew or had intended it – she was the only reason he could still keep going.

***Author's Note* - _Okay, I know it's not one of my best, but I still tried. Sorry for such…weird writing this time around. Felt like I was dancing around with this one - I apologize._**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Wild Rose**

Firion and Lightning arrived at Crystal Tower rather eagerly. Though still not entirely convinced, Firion kept a hopeful expression just to keep Lightning from questioning him again.

Lightning looked around for any sign of Cecil, but all that could be seen was the high tower itself as it pierced the sky – and beyond.

She turned to Firion.

"Firion." she said.

He looked at her in question. What did she possibly expect him to say? It wasn't like he knew where Cecil might be hiding – or even why he would be. He was the one whom hadn't been so sure it would end just like that. He had only come this far because of her.

They looked at each other for a moment and Firion tried to think of something to say – anything, whether it was what she wanted to hear or not. He just wished he knew what that was.

He sighed as he lifted his head to speak, really preferring not to say a thing, when he noticed someone walking toward them a few yards away. His mouth dropped a bit in shock at sight. He couldn't believe it could actually be. It seemed too real; to good to be true.

"Look!" he said, staring ahead.

Lightning quickly turned around to see Cecil walking towards them – her reaction being the same as Firion's as she stared ahead at him speechlessly.

Before she knew it, Firion hurried past her as he made his way to Cecil – Lightning following right behind seconds later.

"_This is it! Lightning was right!" _Firion thought, happy to think something positive for the first time in a while.

They approached Cecil and both tried to hide their excitement.

"Cecil." Firion said.

"Firion. Lightning." he replied.

He'd sounded a bit surprised to see them, but they paid that no mind. Just the thought that in seconds the rose would be back in their hands, was enough for them. Firion was actually so overcome with joy he nearly reached out for it as Lightning spoke.

"Cecil. You have something of…great importance to us."

Her voice was so soft as she spoke and Cecil looked at her in question – glancing from her to Firion and back as he appeared to contemplate what they could mean.

"_Why is he looking at us like that? Doesn't he know what we're talking about?"_ Firion wondered.

His face almost dropped as he looked at Cecil, but for once he didn't want to give up just yet. This had been the moment they'd been waiting for all along and now that it was within reach – he couldn't bring himself to sink back into despair already.

Finally, Cecil spoke again - his words bringing a smile to Firion's face – a real smile. For the first time in a while, he didn't have to feign one just to please somebody. All he could think about now was getting the rose back and everything being as it had been – as it should be.

"…Oh! So, it was yours." Cecil said.

He sounded happy when he said it, but his face was straight – a fact that came oddly to them, but nonetheless, still had them smiling. All he needed to do now, was hand it over.

"Yes! Please tell me you still have it." Firion said.

They looked at him in question as he stood straight – his face; his eyes, revealing a hint of regret and apology.

Firion felt his stomach drop and his heart sink as he glanced at Lightning – her reaction none the better in the least.

"Cecil…?" she asked, softly, stepping forward a little.

Cecil saw their faces and it only bothered him more that he apparently didn't have the news they desired. He could only imagine how much they must have been looking forward to it judging by their excitement upon seeing him.

He relaxed a bit before speaking again, taking a deep breath as he looked at his friends closely. This wasn't easy for him, but he had to tell them something…even if it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"…I'm sorry." he said, regrettably, as he lowered his head.

He looked at his hands for a moment as he remembered the moment he'd let the rose out his grasp. He wished he could take that moment back. If only he'd held onto it a little longer…this moment would be different. It was a terrible irony – one he could barely stand to deal with as he saw the faces of his two friends drop in an instant at those two words – their hope, again, shattered in a second.

Still, however, he realized there might still be a way to give them hope again. He did have one small bit of news that might change things – unaware of how often they'd already played this game by now.

"It must still be with Vaan." he said, hoping they'd cheer up even a little.

Unfortunately, his words hadn't done anything of the sort whatsoever. Lightning and Firion could only stare at the ground, unable to believe that this could possibly be happening yet again. It wasn't funny at all. They'd come all this way, following the words of their trust allies, seeking the one friend they'd been told had it…only for him to not even be the one they needed to find in the end after all.

Lightning hid her face, knowing the situation wasn't Cecil's fault. He obviously had once acquired the rose – it just happened to end up in the hands of another somewhere along the way. Still though…the thought of how close they had been and yet still had to keep going was a major slap in the face to Lightning. She had been so sure this would be it – so much in fact, that she had even convinced Firion of the same thing. Now…she just felt embarrassed for having ever filled both of them with such a false sense of hope.

"_What is this? Is it some kind of sick game everyone came up with?" _she yelled in her head.

She tried to hide her anger – her grief. She had been positive up until this point, but now…she just felt foolish. Maybe Firion had been right after all. Maybe it couldn't be that simple. She had no problem believing it now.

Cecil saw the condition his friends were in and decided it'd be best if he left them alone.

"I apologize. I wish you both the best of luck, my dear comrades."

He quietly walked away, leaving the two of them alone once again as they tried to cope with the situation. They had been so close. It had been within reach and they could both feel it at the time. To come all this way on such high hopes just to be sent off once again…even Lightning couldn't keep a straight face this time.

She sighed at the turn of events and Firion looked at her. He wished he could say something to cheer her up. He owed so much to her for keeping him going all this time – especially when he was more than ready to give up on everything. Now…she needed his help more than before – he just didn't have the words.

"…Light…" he said, sorrowfully.

He stepped toward her slowly – his hand reaching out toward her shoulder. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, despite what had just happened – but, then he realized what he was doing. How could he say that? Only moments before their meeting with Cecil, he had been anything _but _optimistic. To suddenly turn to such a positive take…he wasn't stupid enough to believe Lightning could buy that. No one could possibly be that naïve – especially him.

He withdrew his hand back at his side and looked at her shamefully. She didn't cry or make a single sound to indicate any emotion of the sort…but she might as well have. He could sense that she wanted to. He almost had, too, at one point. Still, he knew Lightning better than that. She would never cry. He was embarrassed to recall the moment he almost had.

"I…" he mumbled.

He wanted to say something – anything to make her feel better…but, nothing came out. Nothing came to mind no matter how hard he tried to think of something.

His eyes shifted toward the ground and they both stood in silence for a moment – unsure of what to think. Where did they go from here? It seemed so pointless - so futile to move again. What was continuing their search worth if it would clearly only lead to another dead end – another disappointment. It wasn't too hard to believe such a thing would happen after this. This truly was the end of the road – and it had brought them everything but what they'd hoped to find.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Wild Rose**

Firion and Lightning stood in silence wondering what to do from here. What _could_ they do? Every twist and turn in their seemingly hopeless search had only left them with nothing but dead ends and despair. Now, more than ever…they were certain the road had ended – and in every way but desired.

Lightning might as well have been crying. Firion could have even sworn at one point that he heard her sniffle – but, she'd never have admitted it if he'd asked. He still wanted to speak – wanted to find something to say that could maybe, somehow cheer her up. Or, at the least, let her know things would be okay somehow. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind still – and he looked from Lightning to the ground as he closed his eyes in shame.

"_If only…If only someway..."_ he thought.

He glanced at Lightning one more time.

"_Lightning. What can I do?" _

At that moment, the answer came to him in the form of another friend – the latter running towards them in apparent joy as he gained speed.

Firion noticed him coming towards them and watched as he rapidly approached.

"Lightning! Firion!" he shouted.

He waved his hand to get their attention as he approached them.

Lightning turned in his direction and her eyes actually widened a little – though with joy or surprise, was anyone's guess. Could she really believe again just like that?

"Vaan." she said, nearly gasping at the sight.

They slowly walked toward him as he came to a stop – leaning forward to catch his breath for a moment.

"I've finally found you!" he said, his voice nothing short of happy.

They looked at him in question – and anticipation, though still not quite getting their hopes up this time. Until it became more evident, they weren't going set themselves up for disappointment again.

Vaan stood up and looked at them – his face clearly showing his joy at meeting them. His next words were more than enough to completely remove the dark cloud that only moments ago loomed over them.

"I have something that might be yours."

He carefully reached for his pocket and pulled something out – something that was all too familiar to them. The sight of it left them speechless and the moment, again, seemed too good to be true. The beautiful red petals, the long green stem - and even the small, prickly thorns…they couldn't believe it was actually, finally within reach – literally.

"The rose!" Firion said, gasping.

Lightning could only gasp as well at the sight as they both gently reached for it, hoping that it wasn't just a mere illusion. It looked so real. They really couldn't take anymore games.

As they touched it, they knew right then they weren't imagining it. Lightning gently took it in her hands - staring at it as she was overcome with emotion. She didn't know what to say. She held the rose to her face – just admiring its appearance – like she hadn't seen it in ages. It might as well have been that long with the way things been gone for them. She couldn't believe it was truly back in their hands – neither of them.

After a moment had passed, Lightning finally spoke – her gratitude, though not quite expressed, still more than apparent to Vaan.

"Vaan. Where did you find this?" she asked, softly.

Vaan put his hands behind his head as he looked at them – the clear emotion on their expressions enough to confuse him, but still letting him know how grateful they were.

"Actually, I didn't find it. Cecil did – somewhere around Crystal World. He didn't know whom it belonged, but I told him I'd take care of it. It looked special. I _had_ to find the owner." he admitted.

Lightning and Firion just smiled at his words, staring at the flower once again.

"It _is _special. Thank you." Lightning said, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Yes. Thank you much." Firion added, nodding in appreciation.

Vaan quickly wiped his hand across his face as he looked at them again.

"No problem. I'm just glad I found you two. I've been looking all over for you. You know…this world is a lot bigger than you'd think." he said.

Firion could only laugh at his words.

"Tell me about it." he said.

Lightning held the rose to her heart as she breathed a sigh of relief: a kind she never knew she could feel – especially after all this time.

Vaan saw their faces. Knowing his task was complete, he left them with a few last words.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya'! Got to go make sure the kid's alright. Later!"

He quickly departed the scene, waving good-bye once again as he left.

Firion and Lightning just stared at the rose in astonishment. It was still so hard to believe they truly had it back in their possession. After all the wrong turns and hopeless searching, they'd somehow, finally managed to come across it again. In their deepest moment of despair, somehow…things had worked out. Both had been ready to give up only minutes ago, and surely would have…had Vaan not appeared – and carrying the rose, at that. It was all too perfect how everything had played out. So perfect, in fact…that there were no words to truly describe their emotion - or their take on the whole thing.

"_I can't believe it." _Lightning thought, as she again put the rose to her heart, holding it tightly.

Firion knew what she was thinking and smiled to himself at her actions. It was at this moment that he wanted to tell her what he'd promised himself he would. However, for some reason, he again found it hard to bring out.

"_I don't get it. Why can't I say it?" _he thought.

Though he'd thought it so before, this moment truly did seem perfect for such a thing. Why was it so difficult to still get it out? It bothered him greatly, but he had to consider something – what was there to truly be upset about? They had the rose back and Lightning was clearly happier than he'd ever seen her. For now…that was enough. Despite how much he really wanted to express his feelings to her…he resisted. However long he'd have to wait, he would – no matter how long that may be.

Lightning looked at Firion – holding her hand, and the rose, out to him.

He looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Our promise. I told you to hold onto it for us. You still need it, don't you?" she answered.

He didn't know what to say. After all their struggling and searching – and the joyful reunion they'd just had with it…he wondered how she could so easily let it go again.

"I…" he stuttered.

He sighed and slowly reached for the rose – taking it in his hand, albeit in a bit of shame. He couldn't believe he was taking it from her after everything that had just happened.

However, much to his surprise, he saw Lightning smile at him as he took it.

"Then, you keep it." she said.

Firion just stared at her in shock.

"But, Lightning…I can't. I can't do that to you." he said, handing it back over.

She looked at him in question – tipping her head a little at his words.

"Firion, I'm just holding to our promise. I'll take it back…once you're finished with it." she said, pushing his hand, and the rose, back to him gently.

He choked on his next words – struggling to bring them out. Why was she being so - kind, insistent…difficult?

"But…you just got it back. It doesn't seem fair." he argued.

"Firion, the rose belongs to both of us. It's not like I'm giving it up or anything. As long as it's in either of our hands…we can both know it's safe." she replied.

She smiled again as she said her next words.

"…I trust you."

Firion was at a loss for words once again. Lightning's face clearly backed up what she had just said and he knew for sure she'd meant it. Still though…he couldn't shake his feeling of guilt for taking the rose back.

He sighed as he put it at his side.

"Very well. I'll take good care of it. I promise…Lightning."

She nodded.

"I know you will."

She folded her arms – though this time, it was in a more relaxed manner.

"Just try not to lose it this time."

Firion could only laugh at her words.

"I promise." he said, nodding.

They smiled at each other as they headed off, the rose clutched tightly in Firion's hand.

***Author's Note* - _It seems like the end, and it would be…but, every story like this always has a little something extra. The epilogue, the final chapter, will answer any questions you may have!_**


	27. Epilogue

**Wild Rose**

**A New Horizon  
><strong>

It was literally like a dream. They still couldn't believe the rose was back in their hands after everything that had happened. Now, back where it had all began, Firion and Lightning sat next to each other reflecting on what they'd been through - the rose lying between them as they stared off into the sky.

Whether Lightning felt the same way, Firion couldn't say – but, personally…he had come to see the Prima Vista as his and Lightning's special place: all the events that had occurred between them here from the moment he'd reacquired the rose from Lightning to the moment he'd realized he'd lost it. Looking back, even the latter didn't seem so bad anymore. They had accomplished what they'd set out to do and neither of them could express exactly how grateful they were to have the wild rose back where it belonged.

Lightning breathed a sigh of great relief as she spoke – still staring into the sky.

"Well…it all paid off."

Firion could only nod at her words.

"Yes. That it did."

He glanced down at the rose - still in a bit of amazement at the whole ordeal. He had to be sure just one last time…just to make sure this moment really was what it seemed. He reached for the rose and the feel of its perfectly shaped, crafted petals was more than enough to let him know it wasn't an illusion. It had really happened – which meant this moment was also real, too. He smiled at the thought of that as he took a quick look at Lightning. She still had her eyes set on the sky. He could only wonder what she might be thinking about – though the obvious came to mind first.

He looked down for a moment, but this time not in discomfort of any kind. He was truly relieved – the wild rose, Lightning's happiness…this moment together. It was exactly as he'd hoped from the beginning and recalled the time he was so sure he'd never see it. But, it was a brief recollection, as he quickly cut off the thought almost immediately. Why reflect on the negative now? No. Everything was just as he'd wanted and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He looked at Lightning again. He owed her so much he didn't even know where to start. Whether she had any idea or not, she had been a big part of why he hadn't given up.

"Lightning…thank you." he said, shyly, as he looked down.

She looked at him in question.

"What? What for?" she asked, completely confused by his words.

Firion took a deep breath before speaking again. He figured he'd have to explain it to her, but this time…he didn't really mind. For once, the words came easily – a fact that left him rather surprised, really.

"If it weren't for you…I never would have kept looking for the wild rose. There were so many times when I wanted to give up, but you – your words kept me going. You helped me get through it all. I just wanted to let you know." he admitted.

She looked at him speechlessly. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Could she really have done all of that? Or, was he just trying to make the moment even better than it was? She thought for a second. No. That couldn't be true. She knew Firion even better than before now, and if there was one thing she could be certain of…it was that he would never lie – especially about something like this. Every word out of his mouth, the tone in his voice of no exception, had sounded so honest. It really hit her as she thought about them for a moment.

She relaxed again, sitting in her original position – one hand on her leg, both of which crossed at the knees, as she spoke again.

"To tell you the truth…you helped me, too."

Firion looked at Lightning upon hearing her words. He couldn't possibly imagine how that could be true. For most, if not all of their search, he'd been the one to constantly worry and despair. How was it that he could have possibly done anything to help her? He thought she was just being kind…until she continued speaking.

"…I was scared, to be honest: all of that searching and nothing for the longest time. It drove me crazy – and eventually…that turned into fear. There were times when I had no idea what to do, what to say…or what to think. I was so convinced that we may never find the rose. And, come that moment with Cecil at Crystal Tower…it just seemed so certain. I don't know what I'd have done; where we'd be right now if we hadn't found it." she said, softly.

She turned her head a little and closed her eyes as she thought about that moment.

"...If it hadn't been for Vaan." she said, quietly.

At those last words, Firion looked down again. She wasn't thanking him. She was thanking Vaan.

"Right. Vaan…" he mumbled.

He sighed. Why wouldn't she thank Vaan? He had been the one to give it back to them. If he hadn't shown up, he had to agree with Lightning…where would they be right now?

He stared down at his lap in silence as Lightning looked at him. Seeing his face, it was rather obvious, even to her, what he was thinking.

"Firion."

He slowly lifted his head towards her again – a bit of a sad expression on his face, though he tried to hide it.

"If it hadn't been for you…I never would have believed this moment could happen. Your talk about never giving up and always fighting no matter what the odds – it really hit me." she explained.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.

She folded her arms as she looked away again for a moment – a bit embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"You were right. Until that moment, I had never given up on anything before. It went against everything I'd ever said, done, and believed to even think such a thing. Looking back now…I still can't imagine what I let come over me then."

She shook her head at those last words as she looked at Firion again.

"It was those words – _your_ words, which clung to me for the rest of our search. If you'd never given me that speech…I would never had anything compelling me forward. Though it may have seemed like the rose was my motivation, truth be told…" she said.

She looked at him closely.

"...It was you – what you'd said to me. I can't thank you enough for that. So…thank you."

She went silent for a moment and Firion stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe everything he'd just heard. He never would have imagined he'd played such a vital role in any part of Lightning's life. It was an odd feeling, to say the least, but a comfortable one at that.

He thought about what she said for a moment as he looked back down at his lap in astonishment.

"…Anytime." he said, as he smiled to himself.

The were both quiet a moment as a light breeze blew past them – again, reminding them of all they'd faced just to get the rose back in their hands. They'd done it together – and because of each other. It was something that would never be easily forgotten, for sure. But, admitting it or not…neither of them wanted nor intended to.

As Firion thought to himself, he heard Lightning speak again – only this time, her words left him rather uncomfortable.

"So…about our talk."

Firion didn't respond in any way. Had this moment really just come up? After everything they just got done saying to each other? He should have known it had all been too simple.

He took a deep breath. Really, he couldn't imagine why he was reacting this way. This had been what he'd been waiting for a while now. Why had it been so surprising to him that it would come up again? Maybe it was just that Lightning had brought it up, which he hadn't intended. He had been hoping to tell her at the just right moment – not when she had wanted.

He looked down shyly again.

"…Oh. Right." he mumbled.

He was silent and Lightning looked at him in concern – afraid she had said something that upset him…somehow.

"Firion…?" she asked.

She began to rethink ever having brought it up. She hadn't meant to put him on the spot like that. She had just happened to recall it at that moment.

As she was about to drop the subject completely, she heard him speak.

"I suppose…it's only fair."

He struggled with his words yet again as she turned her head back in his direction. He wanted to tell her – he really did. He just…hadn't been prepared to do it at that particular moment. A million thoughts came flooding to his mind – and none of which encouraged him in the least.

He looked at Lightning, sitting there waiting for him to speak. He'd never seen her so relaxed or patient before. A while back, she'd have just walked away by now. Yet, here she still was…and not even the slightest hint of aggravation or impatience showed on her face. This was it. The moment he'd been thinking of and almost had a few times…was finally, truly here. He couldn't hesitate. He couldn't let it pass him by yet again. Lightning was there – she was ready: she was listening. All he had to do now was say it.

He took a deep breath as he began – the words starting off slow with his shy tone.

"Lightning…"

This wasn't as easy as he'd originally thought. Maybe it was just how it had come into play? It hadn't quite been as he'd envisioned it. She had caught him off-guard. He hadn't had any time to really think this through.

He fought to bring his next words out of his mouth.

"I think…I…" he mumbled.

He went quiet again and Lightning looked at him in anticipation of more.

"…Yes?" she asked, tipping her head lightly as she looked at him.

He sighed as he realized how ridiculous he was being. This was stupid. To have waited all this time just to fight to bring it out, was something he found humiliating, aggravating…and disappointing in himself. She was waiting for him to say it: waiting for him to spill out how he felt about her, whether she knew that was what this was about or not. Now, the moment had finally come and he was afraid to say anything. Why did this have to happen? For the first time, he was annoyed with himself. He couldn't stand to play this game any longer.

He slowly turned his head towards her and his eyes met hers. It reminded him of that time at The Rift – after the Onion Knight had shared his news with them. He couldn't stand to disappoint her anymore. It was now…or never.

"I guess there's something you should know…" he said.

Lightning's curiosity rose as she seemed to perk up a bit at his words. This made his heart race a little, but he didn't let anything stand in the way this time.

He took another breath as he spoke again. He couldn't believe he was actually about to say it, but it felt so right – so good, nonetheless.

"Lightning, I'm-"

"There you are!" a voice shouted.

Lightning looked past Firion to see Bartz running towards them.

"Bartz?" she asked.

"Sorry, but Cosmos called us back to Sanctuary again. Everyone's wondering where you two have gone." he explained.

He looked from Lightning to Firion and saw their faces – more so how Firion's head dropped upon his arrival.

"_Of course."_ he thought.

He was completely upset by this twisted turn of events. It only made sense this would happen. He was finally about to tell Lightning how he felt – it would be the perfect time for interruption.

Still…as distraught as he was, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. It wasn't like Cosmos had done it on intention. He'd had so many chances to tell her and passed on each one. It was rather fitting. Maybe it was a sign that things really weren't meant to be between them. He could only wonder – as much as it hurt not to know for sure.

Lightning looked from Firion to Bartz – seeing the former's expression.

"…We'll be right there." she said.

Bartz nodded in response.

"Alright. Try not to take too long though. Later!"

He waved as he hurried off back towards Sanctuary.

Lightning slowly stood up – looking at Firion's head as she rose to her feet. He didn't move. He didn't even make a sound at all. The rose still lay next to him as Lightning closed her eyes – she too, wishing he'd gotten to say what was on his mind.

"Come on, Firion." she said, regrettably, as she looked away from him.

Firion sighed again as he stood up next to her – the rose clutched tightly in his hand.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment – both wishing so badly that they could change what had just happened. Bartz had no idea what he'd just ruined, but they also knew it wasn't his fault. The moment just wasn't what they'd thought it had been. Hard as it was…they'd have to accept that.

Lightning started walking past Firion when she heard him speak one last time.

"Lightning. For what it's worth - the time we've spent together…I'll never forget it." he said, as he shook his head lightly.

He looked at the ground as Lightning stopped dead in her tracks – his words having left her unable to even move. She was completely shocked by what he'd said. She had been right all along. From that first instance on the Phantom Train, something had told her what she'd chosen to deny – and it had been spot on. She felt relief spread over her. Though he hadn't said it in those words, he'd nevertheless made it apparent.

She cupped her hand over her heart again as her head dropped and eyes closed – a smile forming on her face as she went over his words again in her head.

Firion, feeling it really was over now, started walking past her – only to be stopped by Lightning as she touched his hand quickly.

"Firion."

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at her hand.

He looked at her closely as she stared back at him – a clear look of hesitation in her eyes as she thought on her words for a moment.

"…I won't forget it either. My time spent with you…it was all worth it. Every moment was better than the last."

She looked at him as another smile crossed her face.

"I just wanted you to know that."

He couldn't believe it had actually happened: his greatest hope had come true. Not only had he finally told her, kind of...but, she'd revealed she felt the same way. Though neither had expressed their feelings straightforward, they had still said it nonetheless. He was overcome with emotion – comfort and happiness rising above them all as he smiled back at her.

"Thank you…Lightning." he said, gently.

Lightning didn't reply as she just kept smiling, slowly removing her hand from his as she stepped past him.

"One last walk?" she asked, looking back at him as she motioned toward Sanctuary.

Firion laughed lightly to himself as he nodded, stepping up next to her.

"Do you think we could...take this one slower?" he asked, shyly.

To his delight, Lightning just nodded as they started walking, both smiling at each other one last time. It had all been perfect after all, playing out exactly as he'd imagined – albeit, with a few extras added in. His fears had all been for naught and he couldn't even truly begin to express how he felt on what had happened – from how it had all started to how it had all just ended. And, learning Lightning had indeed felt the same way about him…had made all they'd endured in their tireless search so much more worth it.

***Author's Note* -_ Apologies for making Firion seem annoying in this story. That wasn't my intention whatsoever - especially since he's one of my favorite characters in Dissidia. Give him, and I, a break though. He was lovestruck. It's common for one to find it hard to voice such feelings. Besides, it was Lightning. She's not the easiest person to talk to after all._**


End file.
